Quirk: Regeneration
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Midoriya was strong, but when his last pillar of hope, that he might have a chance to become a hero, was ripped out from under his feet, along went his will to cling onto life as well. As he climbed over the railings, taking his childhood friends advice, he never expected it to actually pan out. Waking up a girl was a weird experience though. Life was about to be much more odd.
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya's breathe hitched as he looked down to the ground, his legs dangling over the railing. Somehow, the drop looked like a million miles even if it was nowhere near that and he let out a shaky breathe he didn't realise he was holding.

He could almost laugh as he felt tears begin to fall down his face, as he gripped tightly to the railings. He could finally accept a simple, depressing fact.

Deku. His name was Deku. Kacchan was right calling him that, because he was and always would be useless. For so long, he'd struggled futilely against the notion.

'I will be a quirkless hero!'

'Just because there hasn't been one before doesn't mean I can't be the first!'

What a load of crap. Even All Might had told him, just moments ago he had no place as a hero. But…. Then the boy had stopped to think.

There was nothing else, in the entire world he wanted to be. Nothing he would be able to train for, either it felt like. He didn't even put any non-hero schools down when he was asked to pick a high school…

So without being able to become one… he really was just a useless, unwanted waste of space. A burden on his mother, a drag on Kacchan…

He finally accepted what his classmates had been trying to tell him for years. He had no place in a society this. Nothing more than garbage.

And…..

And he knew exactly what to do with garbage.

How to solve his problems. How to stop burdening his mother, how to stop getting in Kacchan's way….

What to with the garbage: Get rid of it.

"_If you really want a quirk so badly, pray you're born with one in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!"_

It must have been fate the final embers of his hope were crushed on a rooftop.

So now, he just had to make that final step. That final…. Simple… daunting….terrifying step.

He started to put his foot out, and there it stayed in the air as he gripped the bars tight. If he could do nothing else, he could at least do this.

He just had to let go.

Let go…

He could do it….

No he couldn't! His grip tightened as he pulled the foot back, breathe getting faster as he felt as though he would be sick.

'Dammit!' The greenette thought as he closed his eyes, cursing his cowardice. 'You really are useless…'

Taking a deep breathe, he turned and very carefully began to climb back over the railing and probably cry to himself like the pathetic quirkless Deku he was. Instead however, as he got halfway over and into the most precarious position it happened.

BOOM!

His eyes went wide as he instinctively let go off the railing, however this turned out to be a horrible idea as he was still leaning to one side.

The side that had a ten story fall before the ground. He tried to grab back onto the railing as he realized but before he could his foot got caught under and in his flailing twisted, causing him to yelp as he fell back.

And suddenly, with a crunch his foot came out and he had no way to grab onto safety. He saw blurs of colours as his body rolled in the air until finally, he saw the incoming ground.

And he saw a skinny blonde, All Might himself looking up in shock and horror. His body let off steam and the man began to bulk up but he wasn't fast enough. By the time he transformed-

SPLAT!

Midoriya's vision went black for a moment as the world became quiet and muffled. Vaguely he registered the pro hero yelling in panic something like "Young man."

He coughed and blood came out his mouth as he groaned. He felt horrific, but yet…. He didn't feel as though he was in pain. 'Adrenaline maybe?'

He twisted his head, looking up to the man who had crushed his dreams and in the process realized his left eye wasn't showing him anything. Maybe it had something to do with the round red and white object rolling away from him that could have been said body part.

His body began to heat up, feeling unnaturally warm and a green tint began to fill his vision. Had he been able to see his body, he would of realized he was glowing.

Still, he noticed no such thing like this, one last bitter thought going through his head as he left the cold embrace of the black abyss take him.

'So useless the universe had to do it for you. A Deku to the end….Sorry….. Mom….'

* * *

All Might felt as though he was going to be sick as he paced around the hospital corridor. He wasn't family and he couldn't reveal his secret so he could only get so far through the hospital but he was terrified.

'This is my fault! I let him down and left him on his own! The least I could of done was walk him home.' He looked up to where he had seen them cart of what should have been the horrifying, mangled mess that was the body of Izuku Midoriya.

However, the blonde found himself uncertain if that was even true. In his panic to try to save the teen, phoning an ambulance and unsuccessfully trying to get him to retain consciousness he had eventually had to back off as the boy's body took on an unnatural hue.

_The pro's body shook, sweat pouring off of him profusely as he looked down at the 'body'. In truth, it was more of a pile of blood then anything else, only the upper half properly surviving. _

_If the fanboy lived, he likely wouldn't be able to walk ever again. At least, that's what All Might had thought but as heat began to seemingly radiate from the teen and the glow continued to brighten his eyes went wide._

_'I- No way…. I thought he was quirkless?! Unless….. Oh young man….'_

_He took a tentative step forward._

_And the body exploded, causing the blonde to try to shield himself. The light became to bright to take in as streams of it shot down the street, all in a magnificent light show that cracked the concrete and shattered the nearby windows._

_Then finally, it stopped. He turned back and quickly hurried over to assess the situation as he finally heard the sound of sirens in the distance. He knelt down, vision still obscured by the small amount of glow that remained around the teen's body._

_Then it began to fade and the skinny man's jaw dropped as he saw the legs that had been naught more than paste were back. Though they seemed oddly smooth for a boy of his age. "What the heck young man-"_

_The glow finally faded fully and the pro was outright ready to faint in shock and confusion._

_"Young w-woman?!"_

All Might gritted his teeth at the new memory as he fiddled in his chair, ready to full his hair out with the anxiety. Explaining to the ambulance driver had been a hassle but eventually he bought that the girl needed immediate help when he saw the blood.

Now, all Toshinori could do was wait. Somehow he doubted the… kid would want to see him when they woke up but he at least wanted to know they would be in some sort of stable condition before he left.

As he gritted his teeth, leaning back a new bustle of activity caught his attention and he looked over, grimacing when he saw doctors rushing a patient through on a gurney.

He could make out light blonde hair, flecked with blood and-

'No…no no no…'

"What the hell happened to this kid? Who is he?!" One of the nurses questioned as the blonde felt his heart constrict, his throat tightening.

"Think his name is Bakugou. Some slime villain went on a rampage, no hero had the ability to stop him. All Might was chasing him but never showed up so now we got this mess!" Another explained quickly, and finally something inside All Might snapped.

He leant back in his seat, mouth agape, vaguely aware of a tear that began to roll down his face.

He failed….

* * *

The first thing Midoriya was aware of as he came to, was an annoying beeping noise to his right. The eternal blackness before him a disturbing sight. His eyes began to flutter open, as light poured in.

He flinched as the brightness was far to intense at first, but after a moment he adjusted and began to sit up. That's when he realized.

Something was really, majorly wrong. For one, he was alive. He definitely recalled being in the middle of dying a minute ago. Unless he was really dead and in the after life.

He kinda doubted the after life looked so much like a hospital room though. He turned his head to the left, noting that the place seemed to be barren and used his left hand to push himself up, feeling some odd sensation tickling his back.

His… weirdly small and undamaged left hand. That wasn't right. Confused he inspected it, finding lines in the wrong place and hairs missing along with much finer skin.

He knew for a fact he had a burn mark there at the start of the day. Was it healed when he brought in? Did…. Did All Might take him here?

"What the heck is- WHAT THE HELL?!" He squeaked out, eyes going wide when he began to talk and his voice didn't come out. Instead, some chirpy and high-pitched voice did.

Either way, it seemed to attract attention as a curtain pulled back and a doctor with grey hair and a tired, wrinkly face looked in. His face lit up on seeing the teen, a mixture of relief and worry on his features.

"Ah, miss Mi- I mean, mister Midoriya. Good to see you have awoken. I am doctor Toju. Do you remember anything? About why you are here or that?" The man questioned, as he walked up to the greenette with an almost sad look.

Midoriya just looked down, not really keen to answer beyond a nod.

"Yes. Quite the situation to end up in. I'm afraid, it also means we will have to keep you here from some time." The doctor explained, as he pulled out a mirror from under the bed. "Now…. You may notice you are in remarkable health for someone who fell the height you did. You may also notice some… irregularities about yourself.

"You mean like my voice? What's happening?!" He demanded, concerned and flabbergasted. Toju let out a sigh, looking up to the teen.

"I believe you were under the impression you were quirkless?"

"Yes because I-" Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the implication of that sentence set in. "Wait…. You're not saying…."

"There is an incredibly, incredibly rare chance. Nought point three percent chance but…. Some people with quirks may still retain the second joint in their pinky. It would seem you are a part of this group, and your quirk, having only come out in the event of your… well death, means you are not quirkless as we thought." The grey haired doctor revealed, as the teen felt his brain begin to fry. "Until you give it a name, we are simply referring to it as regeneration. To keep it simple, upon the event of your death, it seems your quirk will kick in and save your life. It comes at a price however."

"A-a price?"

"Yes. Well two prices really. It caused a great deal of property damage as energy explodes from you in the process but…. More personal to you…" Toju sighed, slowly turning the mirror and handing it over. "You may want to brace for a shock."

Taking his advice, Midoriya took the mirror and, after taking a deep breath, too in his reflection.

Or, he realized as his mouth dropped, a pair of shimmering purple eyes staring back, HER reflection. "What…"

Aside from her vibrant, confused eyes she had long luscious locks of straight strawberry blonde hair that fell down in two strands over two moderately sized…. Protrusions from her chest.

She had a small button nose, a pronounced set of lips and the greenette's old freckles were entirely gone. She lifted a strand of her hair, seeing she had almost comically small ears and finally her eyebrows that shared her hair color were small, and delicate.

"What on earth…"

"It seems, in order to avoid death your entire form shifts around. From an outsiders perspective it might be fascinating but…." Sitting down, Toju stared her right in the eye, revealing the final bit of news. "Without any knowledge of the quirk, we could only do so much and it seems you will have none either."

"So…."

"So, I'm afraid there is no way for us to revert you back to your normal form. I'm afraid…. You will HAVE to live with this new body, as there is nothing we can do. Not without killing you at least, though then we couldn't be sure you would regenerate again." The doctor sighed, as Midoriya gaped.

Silence fell, and after a moment she just laid back, looking up at the ceiling.

It…. It really happened. Even if not in the way she intended….

She killed herself. Was this…

A second chance? Or was this a curse? Bestowed onto her for trying to escape her horrible existence?

Only time would tell. Before answering any of that though, a more important question had to be dealt with.

"Why do I have a craving for fish fingers and custard?"


	2. Chapter 2

There were few things that could get someone moving faster than All Might, but Inko was sure that what had just occurred would be part of the list. That thing being told that her son had jumped off a building.

Her heart pounded in time with her footsteps as she tore through the street towards the hospital, fortunately close by to her apartment. Her hair whipped in the wind, accidentally smacking one or two people as she passed.

Soon enough she almost tripped as she practically forced the hospitals front doors off their hinges with her quirk, an unintentional strength boost coming from her quirk.

A blue haired nurse turned with a look of surprise, having been walking by. "Can I help you ma'am-"

"My son! I got a call- s-saying my son fell off a b-building!" She explained quickly, voice quivering as tears started to form in her eyes. "H-he was brought h-here. Where is he!? Where's my i-izu-zuku…."

"Ma'am, please, take a deep breathe." The nurse instructed quickly, setting down the box she had been carrying and walking over to her. "Try to calm down a little-"

"Calm down!? My son is-!" Inko began to shout but the nurse placed a hand over her shoulder. It glowed and suddenly Inko felt… lighter. Like her worries were floating away….

"Please ma'am, you need to control yourself. I'm using my quirk so that you can talk to us, calmly." The blue haired woman explained, leading the mother over to a seat. "Now please, tell us your name."

"Inkooo Mmmidoriiiya." She said, voice slurring and the nurse let go in surprise. Suddenly all her worries came rushing back and her eyes went wide as she saw the look on the nurse's face. "W-what?! What is it?!"

"You're the mother of the regeneration child?"

"The… wait the what?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow confused. The nurse just turned from her, flagging a doctor down. "What do you mean regeneration?!"

"I um…. Well it's hard to explain." The nurse said apologetically, as an older doctor with short grey hair walked along. "Doctor Toju, the Midoriya child's mother is here."

"Ah, miss Midoriya." The doctor greeted, but his voice was solemn. "I wish I could say it's good to meet you but in these circumstances…."

"Circumstances? What circumstances?! What's happening with my baby?!" The green haired mother demanded as she stood up, and Toju let out a sad sigh.

"Before all else, allow me to assure you of one thing miss Midoriya. Your child is alive, and recovering." He explained quickly, and inko let out a sigh of relief, however she still held onto so much worry. Cause so many questions still ran rampant in her mind. "However, I'm afraid there are complications."

What?

"You see… well… please come with me. I can't allow you to see your child yet, as they are still adjusting and need time to process but I can explain to you what you need to be prepared for." He said simply, walking towards an office room. Inko followed, absent-mindedly wondering if she would ever be as anxious in her life again as she was right now.

As they walked in, the man took a seat behind a desk and she sat across from him. Looking up, he wore a quizzical look.

"Before I explain, I believe it would be best for me to inquire about something. You've grown up believing your son is quirkless, correct?"

"Well, yes. He never showed signs of my telekinesis or his father's fire breathe so-"

"Wait, neither of you possess regenerative quirks?" Toju asked, face becoming shocked and the woman shook her head. "Well, talk about your outliers."

"H-huh?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Please, continue. Tell me about how he grew up if you could, it might be invaluable information for the case at hand."

Inko frowned, looking down. Regaling tales of Izuku's past, aside from spending time with her would never ever be something she enjoyed. Still, if it meant helping him.

"Well, I suppose the first real way it affected him was with his friend. A little blonde boy names Bakugou."

Missing the doctors shocked look, she began describing Izuku's past for the next half an hour, making sure to include any and all-important details she could think of.

* * *

Midoriya tilted his-

Her?

Oh screw this, their head as they looked into the bathroom mirror. Those purple eyes stared back, leaving them with so many questions. Their eyes travelled down to their body and a light blush came onto their face.

In their old body, they would have been a wildly blushing wreck but now she wasn't quite as embarrassed to admit…

They were a fucking snack.

Midoriya still didn't know what to think about being a girl now, but they couldn't deny that they hit the jackpot in terms of attractiveness. Her bust wasn't cartoonishly oversized but nor was it overtly modest, sitting at what the now blonde believed to be a C-cup. (You live with only your mother for your entire life, you learn a few things about the opposite gender. Same gender? Or sex…. Oh god that whole debate was going to be a fucking nightmare.)

Shaking their head, they twisted their body and continued to let their gaze wander. Her butt wasn't particularly big, but still had just enough to cause a few people to stare.

The real wonder were their thighs. They genuinely wondered for a moment as They looked at them if they were a similar size to All Might's biceps. At the thought, they let out a small giggle without meaning to.

Then they stopped smiling almost immediately as another thought came to them.

Midoriya turned on the sink and began to splash some water in their face, shaking their head and looking back into their new eyes once more as they turned their thoughts to a… concerning question.

'What now?'

The suicide attempt had been down to the fact he didn't have a quirk, and was completely useless. But with the reveal that they did in fact have a power, that reasoning was gone.

Of course, one would expect the self-loathing thoughts to still be present, that their would still be a risk of them wanting to die. Yet… Since 'She' had woken up, she'd only really had positive thoughts about herself, mainly over how she looked.

Shaking their head, they looked down to the sink as they took a breathe and that's when they noticed it. Their hand was glowing.

"What the…" She muttered in surprise, lifting it up and inspecting it. It felt warm, yet it also felt like something was tickling inside. Her eyes wide and she let out an impressed whistle.

And as they did, along with the wind that blew out so to did a wispy stream of the same green energy. Backing off slightly, she watched as it dissipated into thin air.

"Ooookay…" Midoriya muttered backing off. "Should probably go talk to the doctor about that."

Before she could do that though, something Queally important came up as she felt a pressure near her crotch and blushed much heavier as she realized something else.

'Oh god, how do I pee?'

* * *

All Might was quiet as he continued to sit around in the waiting room, quiet and concerned. He's seen the green haired woman who had burst in, Inko he heard she was called and watched as the doctor the blonde knew was working on Midoriya escort her away to an office.

He knew it was the boy's mother, and he cursed his luck quietly. He knew he would have to talk to her immediately, but it wasn't exactly a task he could face comfortably.

Fend off an armada of villains alone? He could do that with a hand tied behind his back!

Tell a mother you were likely directly responsible for her child attempting suicide? He'd probably prefer succumbing to his injuries.

Still, he resolved himself to talk with the woman at first opportunity and face the consequences. In the mean time though, he still had to wait on her getting out the room.

As he sat quietly with his thoughts, the doors slid open again and he turned briefly, noting it to be two teenaged boys. To his surprise, they seemed to have bits of the slime villain on them as well, though they weren't injured.

Trying not to be obvious about his staring, he watched as they walked up to the front desk and one of them, who had long straight hair, began to talk to them.

"Hello? We were wondering what happened to KatsukI Bakugou. We were attacked by a villain, but he was the only one who had to be sent here…" He explained simply, while the other teen, who had messy hair with a curly lock at the front began idly inspecting a list of some kind.

"Ah, well I'm afraid he won't be receiving visitors at the moment, but he's alive for now. Doctors are doing everything they can to heal him, though it seems his injuries are proving to be quite severe." The receptionist explained, looking for too disinterested and bored for someone who was giving such kinds of news to people.

"O-oh, ok. I guess we'll just-"

"Dude! Midoriya's in here as well." 'Curly lock', as Toshinori temporarily dubbed him said grabbing 'Long' by the arm

"Wait what?" Long questioned, following his friends gaze. "What the crap is he doing in here- Oh shit. Dude, remember what Katsuki said?"

"Oh…" 'Curly locks' face went green, as he turned to meet his friends gaze before turning to the receptionist. "Is Midoriya receiving visitors?"

Annoyed, the receptionist pulled up something on her computer and let out a snort. "Yeah, she is but you'll have to wait. Go sit beside the blonde guy over there."

"Wait, she?"

"You'll see."

With that, the two confused teenagers made their way to the seat. As they approached, Toshinori meet their eyes. "Hello, you two."

"Um, hi?" 'Long' said, raising a brow. "Do we know you?"

"Not exactly, but I'm a-" He was about to say friend, but caught himself at the last moment and swallowed. "An acquaintance of young Midoriya. I noticed what I believe was this Bakugou friend of yours come in earlier and I couldn't help but overhear you two…. May I ask what exactly Bakugou said to him?"

The two friends looked between one another, before turning back sheepishly, 'curly lock' rubbing his arm. "Um… Midoriya and Katsuki…. They used to be best friends as kids, but then… well we found out Midoriya didn't have a quirk."

"And this made a difference because?" The blonde asked, raising a brow. He knew how hypocritical he probably sounded, but he chose to ignore that at the moment for the sake of teaching a lesson. 'Curly lock' began to say something but the blonde cut him off. "And do not just say, because he was quirkless. Tell me exactly what makes him any different from someone with a weak or cosmetic quirk."

The two boy's remained silently at that, and All Might sighed. "It's not even true that he is quirkless."

"Wait what!?" 'Long' asked, looking up shocked. "What do you mean he isn't quirkless?!"

"It would appear he simply had quirk that would require he came to the brink of death first before it could manifest. At least that means I can infer he probably didn't take much physical abuse." The blonde sighed, but then the two teens shrunk back further and the pro had to take a breathe to hold onto himself. He glared at them, and demanded simply. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't just us! It was everyone!" 'Curly lock' gave up immediately, 'Long' turning to him with an incredulous look. "No one thought a quirkless kid like him should be allowed with the rest of this, because Bakugou said so. Said he needed to be taught a lesson that he could never be hero."

"And the teachers did nothing about this?!" All Might asked, starting to feel his blood boil. They both shook their heads.

"No one liked to get on Bakugou's bad side, and the teachers all kind of shared the same views anyways. They only care about the students if they can make the school look good."

"Well, this has been quite the revelation." All Might said through gritted teeth, gripping his chair seat. "Alright, here's what you two should do."

"Huh?"

"You are going to go in before me, when Midoriya starts accepting visitors. You are going to go in, and you are going to apologize for everything you have done to them." The blonde said, with a tone that made it clear there was no room for debate. "At that point, Midoriya can decide what to do with it. Either way, I'd recommend you two keep the hell away from them after that."

"Um…. Alright sir." The two nodded. They weren't sure what it was, but despite the blonde's frail nature, he still had an aura that demanded respect and made his threats seem credible. "A-anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Let the school know they will be getting a visit from a pro hero soon." He said simply, causing the two boy's to look at him in surprise.

"A pro? Who?"

"Well now, that's going to be a surprise." The blonde said darkly, tuning away from them.

* * *

Midoriya cursed under their breathe as they scrubbed away at the bathroom floor, blushing quietly.

'Note to self, make sure you are never sitting at an angle like that in future.'

With that, they threw the toilet paper they was using into the toilet and flushed before washing their hands. Midoriya quietly tried to ignore the fact they had had to touch a woman's parts even if they were her own to do that.

Her head was already on the verge of exploding and one thing that hadn't changed with her regeneration was her embarrassment over the opposite- The same….

Over woman!

Groaning, they made their way over to the bed, sitting down and looking for the remote. Before they found it however, the door opened and in walked Toju, holding a bowl of Katsudon.

"Oh! Hey doc." She greeted, tuning to face him. He nodded at her and smiled softly. "What's up?"

"Your mother is here, Midoriya." He explained and her eyes went wide. 'Shit! Did not think about how I was going to explain this!' "I will let her in, in a moment if you are ready but first I wanted to check if you were alright? Any symptoms at all?"

"Actually…. Yeah." The blonde nodded, lifting up a hand. "Was in the bathroom- Super awkward, I won't lie- and I saw my hand glowing green. When I was inspecting it, I kinda let out this green smoke from my mouth as well."

"Interesting…" Toju said, placing a hand to his chin. "It's possible that was excess regeneration energy I suppose. If you have just finished, maybe your body has to high an amount to properly contain. Perhaps it's simply a matter of making sure the regeneration is a success."

"You think so?"

"It's just a theory of course, I'll call down and get someone to come check on you soon so we can actually start to determine some facts about your qurk." Toju explained, walking forward. "In the meantime, here you go. Though I warn you, you might be disappointed."

"Huh? I mean I've heard hospital food isn't great but-" Before they could finish, the doctor laughed.

"Actually, that's made to your mothers standards. Apparently she brought some with her that she had been cooking." Toju explained, though his smile then faltered. At the reveal it was their mothers, Midoriya tore into it immediately, placing the pork cutlet right into her mouth.

Her eyes went wide, and just as fast she spat it back out into the ball. "What the hell was that?! Posion?!"

"Nope, just the same dish you've always had I believe." The doctor sighed. "You're body has changed in many ways, it seems including taste buds."

"Oh great, so my new power makes awesome food taste like dog crap?" Midoriya grimaced, looking up.

"More like, just means you'll have to experiment with food again to find what you like." Toju shrugged, before meeting her eye. "Now, do you think you are ready?"

"….As I'll ever be."

* * *

Inko's mind was racing a million miles a minute once the doctor had finished explaining to her what had happened. She didn't know how to process it.

How COULD she process it? Her only son hated his life enough to try to end it, and it was sheer luck he was even still around.

The reveal he had a quirk had really thrown her for a loop. For a second she almost demanded to know what kind of horrific prank show she was put on. The doctors eyes however had conveyed that what he was saying was truthful and Inko just….

She just shut down, leaning back quietly. Her son was alive, but wasn't quite himself anymore. Hell, he might not even be a he anymore.

The doctor had made one thing very clear, as he had began to make his way to the room.

"Your child may still be alive, but until we know how regeneration truly works, I'm afraid your son as you know him might still be dead."

She just nodded quietly, as a solitary tear started to make it's way down her cheek. She got up, and slowly began following the man, grabbing her bag. As she walked, she had a thought.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I um…. I have some Katsudon in my bag. I was getting worried before I got the call and was going to head out to see if he was still at school. I understand if not but it's his favourite food so…. I was thinking it might be good to try giving it to him- er… her…"

"Well…. Normally I would refuse but considering the situation, the information that could come of it might be quite useful." Toju nodded and the woman began taking out the bowl that was wrapped ever so tightly in foil and tinfoil so as to avoid spilling on anything. "Alright, give me just a minute. I should do a quick check up now that she's been up for a while anyways."

With that, the doctor took the bowl, unravelling it and walking inside. Inko quietly leaned against the wall, putting her ear near the door and listening in. She heard the doctor talking first and then…

"Oh hey doc, what's up?"

Her jaw dropped. It was so…. Different. Inko stumbled back slightly as her throat dried. Something about hearing it just…. It just made it all so real and her eyes began watering once more. "Oh Izu…."

It wasn't a bad voice, in fact it was almost angelic, though had an underlying tone of mischief in it. It was quite endearing, had it been someone else's.

But with Izuku, it made Inko so confused. She was still trying to come to grips to this day, that he had been quirkless…. And now it had all changed again.

Shaking her head, she hit her fist again her leg. 'Stop it! Izuku needs you now, get yourself together Inko!'

"Miss Midoriya?" Toju asked, walking out the room and she turned to him. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he took in her features. "They're waiting."

"T-thank you." The mother nodded, walking into the room as her breathing became shaky. She stayed looking at floor as long as possible, to try to repair herself. "Izuku?"

"H…hi mom…." Came that voice, that nervous voice that suddenly reminded her much more of her son. She looked up, and let out a small gasp as she took her in.

Where, by all means their should have been a green haired, green eyed nervous boy in front of her, there was instead a gorgeous young woman with blonde hair and….

"I…. I… is…. Is it really you Izuku?" She asked, still unable to believe her eyes. The girl nodded, walking forward.

"Ye-yeah. I was surprised as well, but… better than looking like an eviscerated puddle I suppose." At that, the older woman shuddered and flinched and the regenerated girl frowned. "Sorry, I should have thought."

"I… I don't know what to say." Inko admitted simply, turning away and walking to the wall, unable to keep looking at the younger Midoriya. "What even are you now?! A she? Are you still a he? Or are you just going to go by they? What if you change again?! What if…"

"Mom…" Izuku interrupted with a sad gaze, getting the woman's attention and anything she had to say died in her throat as she met those vibrant, scared purple eyes. Those brand new eyes, that held a spark in them. And yet… "Please… I don't…. I don't know. I just… Before anything, I'm your child right?"

Silence hung between them for a moment, and Inko stared into those eyes. Eyes that by all means were completely different…. And yet

They were still Izuku's eyes. Still held the same energy in them, the same spark, the same everything. She walked forward, throwing her arms around the teen. "Oh Izuku…. You will always be my child."

"Thank you." The younger Midoriya said simply, wrapping her own arms around her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what you change into, I love you sweetie."

Anyone who looked in at that moment, would see nothing more than a child and their mother embracing one another tight as tears rolled down their eyes. But that's all either of them needed.

It was such a small assurance, and yet it let them know one thing.

Everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, as much as she wanted to, Inko couldn't stay with her son- uh, daughter much longer having to have a long and serious conversation with doctor Toju about the implications of this new quirk.

The two Midoriya's had shared a hug before separating, the woman reluctantly walking off and letting Izuku prepare for potential other visitors. The blonde haired girl didn't really expect more than one and she didn't even really expect _him_, she just knew it was a possibility.

She'd decided to just pace around her room, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately she had lost her phone in the… incident so now she had no way to pass the time.

Behind her, the door started to rattle before it opened while her back was still turned. She expected it to be All Might, and had intended to just remain silent having no idea quite what to say to the pro.

Instead however….

"Midoriya?" a familiar voice questioned in surprise and she twirled on the spot instantly, coming face to face with Bakugou's cronies. She didn't even try to hide her displeasure as she glared at them.

For the first time, she was acutely aware of her difference in personality from her old one. The old Izuku might have cowered, backed away or even tried to hide from them….. Now though.

"What the hell do you pricks want?" She snapped instantly, not even giving them a chance to speak. "Come to gloat? Oh you finally drove me to ending my own fucking life, and now I'm stuck like this. Great attitude for prospective heroes that would be."

"N-no!" One of the two, the one with longer hair tried to defend himself. "We just…. Is that really you…..?"

"Yeah, this is Izuku Midoriya now." She said with a flippant wave of her hand, gaze boring into their souls. "More attractive that a messy bloody puddle at least, but I guess you wouldn't agree."

"Hey we didn't want you to actually jump-"

"Fuck. Off." She snarled, genuinely frightening the two and causing the one with messier hair to shut up. "Don't give me some bullshit like you actually care, you just don't want to have this effect you."

"…" neither said anything, as the girl's purple eyes flared green and her hands glowed unbeknownst to her. When she did, for a brief moment they could see the 'real' Izuku before her glare brought them back to reality. Quietly, the long haired boy dared to speak up. "We just wanted to say we're sorry."

Admittedly, Izuku was surprised but that, but she was even more surprised by how quick her own response was before she even had time to think over it.

"Yeah, you are sorry. Sorry sacks of shit who don't even deserve the time of day." She snapped, turning on her heels on and marching towards the side of her bed, picking up the empty bin there. She wasted no time stomping towards them and slamming the waste basket over the long haired teen's head without hesitation before he could react. "There, and now that your in where you belong, LEAVE!"

She didn't bother to wait on them listening this time, shoving them both out her room. The messy haired teen bolted, not wanting to put up with her a moment longer while the straight haired teen struggled to get the bin of his had and met her eye's.

She balled her fist, fully ready to get physical with him but he took the hint, standing and backing off. Before he was completely gone though…

"A villain got Bakugou. He's been operated on somewhere in here."

With that he took off, leaving Izuku standing there shell shocked out of her anger. Bakugou was being operated on?

Quietly, she made her way back onto the bed and looked down at her hands, finally noting the light glow that was fading in them.

'What… was that?'

She didn't need to be a genius to know her personality had been different from just this morning ever since she regenerated but for the most part it had mostly just been an odd overload of confidence she had no idea of the origins of.

That though… she'd never snapped like that in her life. She'd just saw two people who had wronged her and her mind took other. A knock got her attention and she turned to see All Might standing there in his skinny form.

"Well, I assume that went about as well as could be expected." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Izuku frowned but didn't snap like before, unlike those two, All Might may have wronged her but he hadn't done it to be vindictive.

"What do you want." She cut to the chase, half expecting to get lectured and chewed out. Instead, the skinny blonde sighed as he took a seat across from her. "Want to find a way to crush my dream further now you know what my quirk is?"

"I'm….. so genuinely truly sorry." All Might apologized without hesitation, not reacting to that last comment. "I didn't even consider how my words could affect you because of my own jaded outlook, and that isn't acceptable."

Izuku was quiet, picking at a thread. Sighing, All Might looked down at the girl with a sympathetic gaze.

"I heard some of what your childhood was like. It's disgusting and unacceptable that anyone got away with that." He began cautiously, aware he was drifting into dangerous territory. "I understand if you hate me now, and want nothing more than for me to just leave you alone but please, allow me to ask this. Why did you want to be a hero? The full reason?"

Silence rang out for a moment, and All Might didn't expect an answer but then… then Midoriya spoke up.

"Physical wounds heal. Mental ones sometimes don't. Ever since I was a little boy, not even two years old there was only one thing I knew I wanted to do with all my heart." She explained quietly. "Help people. I didn't care how at first, I just wanted to do something for people around me. When someone got hurt, I did my best to heal them. Not well, I was a kid but I did what I could. When someone was upset, I tried to make them happy. I don't know… I just… nothing could match the feeling of knowing someone was happy or 'safe' now. It didn't have to be me doing it to be like that, I just wanted people to be happy."

All Might was silent, stunned by her dreams pure origins.

"I won't lie though… after… after it all started, the name calling, the bruises…. Everything… I hated it all. I hate it so much…. I hated myself. I hated I was some weakling who couldn't help anyone, because how could I be anything else if that's what everyone thought." She said bitterly, tears starting to form in her eyes as she bit back some comments about the people who had contributed to it. "So I guess…. I also wanted to be a hero for anyone like me, to give them hope that they could still be just as good as anyone with a quirk…. But I was already at my limit today…"

"And I pushed you over it." All Might said quietly, more to himself than to the girl. She didn't confirm if that was true but he didn't need to. With a sad sigh, he looked up to her. "My girl… have you heard about young Bakugou?"

"Yeah. He was attacked by a villain." She said with a frown. "Probably insulted them and finally ended up getting into actual trouble for once."

The number one pro choose his next words very carefully. "You are aware you seem to have some left over regeneration energy? It's leaking out even now I can see."

"Yes…." She nodded, not seeing where he was going with this.

"My girl…. Chances are, young Bakugou will not survive." He admitted, causing the regenerated teen to look up in surprise and horror. "I have seen similar attacked people from other villains. Without some sort of miracle the staff here likely will not be able to save him."

The two were silent for a moment as that settled in, then almost as if it was ingrained in her she stood up without a thought and burst into the corridor.

Toshinori couldn't keep the small smile off her face as she took off towards where she had heard a commotion coming from just a little earlier.

If Izuku had to guess, Bakugou had passed right by her without her even noticing.

* * *

It didn't take her too long to find the blonde amazingly. He'd been brought to an area to be operated on that was rather quite cramped. It seemed there was only two operating theatres and one was in use.

The other however, she could see doctors leaving it with dejected looks. She hid around the corner for a moment as they passed, getting lucky none turned to see her and she took off into the room they came out off.

Instantly she had to cover her nose, the stench of blood overwhelming her. In front of her, on a table there laid her childhood friend. He was hooked up to a machine that looked like a heart monitor but…

It wasn't beeping.

The silence was deafening, as she took hesitant steps towards her bully. He laid motionless on the table, a deep gash down his front in his stomach. She resisted the urge to vomit when she realized they'd been digging around inside him.

This was a horrid sight, one she never wanted to see and ye here it was before her. Her emotions ran all over the place in confusion. How the hell was she supposed to feel about this?

Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth. Regardless of her feelings, one sure thing needed to be done. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing or if this would even work but she couldn't just not try,

She grasped the blonde's arm, and concentrated, pulling on a well deep inside herself. She closed her eyes as a warm and comforting sensation enveloped her and she looked down to see her hands glowing much brighter than before.

The glow then spread over Bakugou's entire body and all to suddenly the heartbeat monitor started back up again. The blonde let out a groan as she let go, his eyes starting to flutter open while his wounds stitched closed, revealing not his usual red irises but vibrant green ones.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and the blonde looked at her incredulously. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh no, we're not doing this dance again Kacchan." She deadpanned, causing his eyes to go wide as she turned on the spot and immediately left off. "You can go find a normal doctor to deal with your bullshit. I just wasn't going to let you die before I could rub my new quirk in your face."

"Deku?!" He exclaimed, absolutely stunned. She was surprised he managed to figure it out so quickly but she just grinned as she flipped him the bird.

"That's Izuku to you, asshat. Don't forget it, cause I won't bring you back if I'm the one to kill you." She said simply, leaving before the blonde could react.

* * *

Back in Izuku's room, All Might was pre-occupied entertaining himself with the lamp, making shadow puppets on the wall. He'd managed one that looked rather similar to his own silhouette when the door opened up and the regeneration girl walking in on him.

"Shouldn't be surprised you have the entertainment standards of a six year old." She muttered, not even missing a beat as she walked over to her bed. Straightening himself out, the man flushed but met her eye.

"So…. What did you do?" He asked, and the purple eyed girl shrugged.

"Healed him, I guess. I think the doctors already announced him dead, I just tried forcing that weird energy I've been feeling into him through my hands and he just started to mend." She explained, and noted the man was giving her an amused look. "What?"

"Did you notice anything that might have indicated who attacked him?"

"Not really. I mean I think the doctors were the ones digging in his stomach but what for I have no idea." Izuku shrugged and All Might nodded, almost impressed with how well the doctors must have cleaned up the body. "It was the slime villain."

"WAIT WHAT!?" She asked, sitting bolt straight up with a horrified look, and the man nodded.

"Yes, I heard them mention it when he was brought in." He confirmed, causing the look of horror to get worse. "However, you didn't know he was involved at all?"

"No…"

"Well then… I suppose this means you have proven yourself much more worthy than me of One for All."

"H-huh? Of what?" she questioned, thoroughly confused as the man stared her down.

"Young Izuku Midoriya. There are no amount of apologies I can give grand enough, nor tokens of such I could give that will ever level up to the magnitude of my sin. You may still be alive, but even so a part of you did die today. That's not something I can ever undo." He began to explain, and if one looked closely they would have seen nervous sweat on his brow. "Allow me to explain first, for I know this will do no favours for me in your eyes. One for All is a sacred power, more ancient than almost any man walking this earth. It's origins date back centuries but despite this, there have only been eight known wielders of this power, yours truly being the most recent."

"W-what…."

"I know you may not believe, but I assure you I am not pulling your leg on this. I wouldn't, not after all that has happened. You see this power is incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands. No one that one does not absolutely trust can be told, and even then you should air on the side of caution. It has the ability to be passed on, but this means were anyone to find out who shouldn't know… it could spell disaster for everyone the current wielder holds dear. A power that has been growing for decades, stockpiling power and energy all up until now, resulting in my powers you've seen during my reign as the number one pro."

Izuku was quiet as she took that revelation in. So that was how he was as powerful as he was… it did make sense, the way he totally eclipsed everyone no matter who they were for so long, even while weakened…. It made sense it had to be some kind of special power.

"I tell you this because I want you to understand why I never brought up before, despite the situation. Knowing what I do know, I wish I would have. Clearly, I am no longer worthy to wield this power, the power of a true hero if a mere child almost died because of my actions. You have proven yourself worthy, Izuku Midoriya, and so it's for that reason I must offer you this…"

Wait… no way…

"I wish to bestow One for All upon you, making you the ninth user and my successor."

The blonde haired girl blinked at the man, absolutely stunned. She looked away for a moment, as her heart and mind started to argue.

Because the power of All Might was something that would be insane to give up…. But now she had a quirk, a quirk she could use to do things her own way….

She frowned, looking at the ground in thought. Was she angry about him not revealing this before, after his whole speech about a quirkless person not being suited to heroics?

Absolutely, but she did understand why. She couldn't be too made because of the reasoning, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Making up her mind, she looked up and met his eyes.

"All Might?"

"Yes, my girl?"

Decision made, she didn't falter with her answer.

"Go fuck yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go fuck yourself."

Silence rang out after that, as the blonde let out a noise almost like a squeak in surprise. Finally, after a couple moments of searching he found a response.

"W-well…. Can't say I expected to be refused like that…" He muttered, while Izuku just shook her head. "You are absolutely sure about this? This is not a light offer and I wouldn't want a split second decision-"

"All Might." She began, with a tone that demanded his attention so he gave it. "I… appreciate what you're trying to do. I do. I used to think you were some kind of god among men, but now I realize you're a human like anyone else. You make mistakes. You've already done more than most people by trying to make up for them, but I don't want this… special power, and I think it's safe to say unless I somehow get weaker than I was before, I never will."

"… I see…" The number one pro muttered, running his hand through his own mane of hair. Meeting the regenerated girl's determined purple eyes, he had but one question. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"One of two things will happen soon I think." She explained, standing up and beginning to pace. "Option one, these weird side effects that have been happening are here to stay or at least I will be able to regenerate multiple times, giving me some kind of power to use. If that's the case, which I'll admit I'm more hopeful for… I will have an easier time getting to be a hero, and if that does happen then I want to get by on my own merits. No one else's. My own."

"And… option two?"

"All this extra energy goes away, I never regenerate again and I'm left just a quirkless girl instead of a quirkless boy." She explained, before meeting his eye with a fire he'd never seen from anyone before in his life, hero or villain. "And I'll still apply to U.A. and I'll be damned if I don't get in. I'll get in, and do whatever I need to, whatever extra lessons I need to do, whoever I need to fight… I will still be a hero. I already lost once today, and I got a second chance and I would rather burn than lose again."

All Might chose not to comment on that, considering what happened last time though now he found himself not as immediately opposed to the idea, if only because the absolute fire radiating from Izuku made it near impossible to tell her otherwise.

"Sure, no quirkless heroes exist yet. Sure, it's one of the most dangerous jobs you can have but you know what… There were no firemen, no bakers…. there were no police, there were no pro's and there. Were. No. people…. until one day, oops, here's the human race!" She began to rant, fists glowing lightly and she paced back and forth. "We didn't just always have people who could go off into space, and even now most people can't do it safely but it never stopped us before because you know what… quirks are NOT the be all and end all of the human race, they just appeared same as anything else so you know what, I don't care if it's dangerous…"

She took a deep breathe, having worked herself up over this.

"I died today and do you know what?" She asked, finally meeting his eye. He raised a brow, honestly intimidated by this side of her. 'She was so timid… I can't see that boy from before ranting anything like this… She really did change…' "It was painful. It was so… so painful. But pain of death can never, ever compare to the pain of life when you have nothing. I will be a hero, even if I have to fight everyone else just to have a chance at it."

Finally, she sat back down, rubbing her face with her hands which had finally stopped glowing. She let out a groan and All Might just sighed.

"I…. can tell you feel strongly on this." He said simply, scratching the back of his neck, unsure what to say. "I… suppose… if you want me to leave now, I will. I will understand if you're not exactly keen to have me around…"

"….Do you really want to make it up?" She asked, looking up to him. Without hesitation he nodded his head.

"Yes I do. There is nothing I can do to make up for it really, but whatever little I can do, I will. Just name it." He offered without hesitation. "Just name it. Aside from something like murder of course, I will do whatever it takes."

"Well there goes that plan to deal with Bakugou." She said, but grinned at him as she said it to assure him it was a joke. "In all seriousness though… Will you be in Mustafu long?"

"Well, initially I was on a short trip but if need be I can extend my stay as long as needed, there was nowhere else I really needed to be and I have an arrangement with a local hotel."

"Well, you know… If there are other parts to this power, if this energy isn't just a one and gone…" She grinned lightly. "I have missed out on… what, a decade of experience? Could do with a little help catching up-"

"Miss Midoriya-" Toju walked into the room all of a sudden, before halting as he saw the two inside, Inko behind him. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize you had a visitor."

"It's fine, doc." The purple eyed teen waved away the issue, turning to him while her mother just looked confused.

"Uh, who are you?" Inko asked before anyone else could talk.

"Ah, of course you won't know me. I'm the one who… called the ambulance." He said, changing course at the last moment from saying the full truth.

"Oh… Thank you..," She muttered, while Toju walked towards the youngest member in the room.

"Midoriya, if you could please come with me? I have something I want to test as soon as possible about your quirk. It's not my area of expertise but you're my patient and I've discussed it with a few other doctors, and I don't something bad to happen from a delay." He explain, and the girl nodded as she stood up.

"Yeah alright, I think this conversation was more or less done for now." She said, stretching before turning to her once idol one last time. "Gives you some time to think I guess. Mom can give you her number, seeing as my phone's not exactly useable anyways. Let's go doc!"

With that, she walked off, Toju quickly running to catch up a moment later. She almost felt guilty as she listened, and heard All Might talking to her mother.

"So… I should probably explain my relation to all of this… and I must say… I'm sorry…."

She tuned out then, the doctor walking out ahead of her. She almost felt guilty, almost.

The wrath of Inko Midoriya was something she wouldn't wish even on the worst people she could ever think of.

She'd only seen her get angry once before, and the then greenette had never forgotten for his entire life.

She actually smirked as she realized technically she remembered it for two lifetimes now.

"So what are we going to do anyways, doc?"

"I guess you could call it an X-Ray of sorts…."

* * *

It took half an hour, by Izuku's count but eventually after much poking, prodding and being given once overs by a bunch of lasers she was sat on a stool in front of Toju, who was going over the results.

"So, doc? Now you got what you want, want to explain what this is all about?" She asked with a quirked brow. "It wouldn't even break any records so I'm not exactly keen to end up dying twice if this is something bad."

"Sorry, it's just..." The doctor took a breath, and showed her what appeared to be an outline of her body. Within her chest, there was a spot highlighted orange and shades of orange and red pouring out from it. "I assume you've been exerting odd green energy a fair bit?"

"Yeah, glowing hands and misty breathe. Like when it's cold."

"Well, this is the cause of it as well as… well everything." He explained, gesturing towards her whole body. "This 'regeneration energy' for lack of a better term is what let you change and heal Bakugou."

"Wait you know about that?!" She asked, before blushing at his light glare.

"Now I definitely do. Still, kid dies then comes back to life with green eyes when no one was able to save him and none of has have a resurrection quirk? I took an educated guess. I appreciate your desire to help but it was reckless, we know next to nothing about your quirk and will have to keep him longer now to make sure there is no ill effect. In the future, at least ask one of the doctors first." He berated, and she nodded not making eye contact. "Still, it might be a good thing you did for yourself. Mind you, a lot of this is just guess work but I think I was right to say you have left over energy from your explosion, but said explosion came from a core inside you activating."

"A core?"

"Of energy, yes." He nodded, pointing right into the centre of her chest with a pencil. "Right in here. Reason you were quirkless before is likely because the second it activated it would because a Regeneration, it was for your own sake but you always had it, hidden in plain sight. For the same reason, your body is leaking away the left overs now, avoiding building up too much so you don't change with the massive amounts brought to the surface."

"So, I'm safe from accidentally regenerating?"

"Not quite…" The doctor shook his head, pointing to one of the pieces of paper. "This has the amount of energy you have available written down on it. Tell me what it says?"

"It's… blank." She said, face contorting in confusion as she turned to the doctor. "But, I still have energy. I can feel it, if I just focus…."

"Yes. It's not blank because you have none, it's blank because there is no limit." He said simply, causing her purple eyes to go wide. "It's an unlimited well of energy, constantly produced so when the time comes you will be safe and regenerate. As it's related to healing yourself, this is likely why you were also able to heal Bakugou. You brought up as much as you needed and instead of regenerating yourself, you transferred it to him and healed him, likely with just enough to avoid major changes. If that was easy for you as well, it's likely because your core was activated very recently with your first regeneration, bringing up the exact energy you want is easy, it might get harder."

She went silent, leaning back as she took that in. Sighing, she met the doctor's eye as the implications settled in. "And let me guess, I need to be sure I let off energy whenever I can because once my core settles down, if I let too much build up I'll regenerate again?"

"More than likely." Toju nodded, glad the regeneration teen caught on quick. "Also, it's worth noting that when you were brought in it was mentioned you did quite a number on the buildings around you with the energy you let off. The explosion itself may have been more of a product of years of unreleased build up that couldn't affect you but it does mean this energy can be utilized in a destructive manner. If you want to train this quirk, or when you need to let it out, try to make sure you aren't aiming at anyone until you've got the hang of it."

"So… I can use it for fighting? If I wanted to be a hero?" She questioned, and after a moment the doctor nodded. Despite herself, she grinned at that however it faded a moment later as she remembered to bring up something with the doctor. "Hey doc? Some of my classmates came by earlier…"

"Ah yes, bin head." Toju nodded, causing the blonde to snort. "That bin will probably be coming out of my budget, he ran off still wearing it. I don't think he realized you weren't following."

"heh… But… when I was talking to them… I know things about me will have changed, that my looks and that are different but at first it was just self-confidence. An overabundance of it, maybe but just that. When they walked in though, I snapped at them like I know I couldn't do before." She explained, and waited for an answer as a thoughtful look came over the grey haired man's face. "Any idea why I'd have ended up snapping? It was almost like it was out my control…"

"Well… be honest with me here please, would you say they contributed to your 'death' at all in anyway?" He asked, and after a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "What else might have contributed to it?"

"Well, I guess my self-confi….dence…. and…"

Suddenly, it hit her exactly why she would of reacted like that.

"You're healing and destruction were impressive, but they were just side effects of your real power. Your power saves you from death, it's not so much a stretch that it also goes out it's way in changing you to eliminate what it perceived to be the 'problems.'" The doctor explained, twirling his pen in his hand. "Your lack of confidence and the way others treated you contributed towards your attempt, so your power gave you confidence and the ability to fight back. As well as that, you probably haven't even noticed but am I wrong to presume you've already settled into female pronouns internally?"

"I- Oh holy crap…" She muttered, having not even noticed earlier when All Might had said 'my girl' instead of 'my boy'. "Why-"

"Adjustment won't be easy at all, but while I doubt It'll do everything for you, your quirk should at least help make some areas a little easier. When you were-" Suddenly the doctor stopped, frowning. "We might need a way to separate you now from you back then easily. Especially if there are going to be more potential Regenerations in the future."

"Hmm… oh, well how about this: We call me Midoriya, but when we need to refer to a specific version of me, Izuku is number one and I can be IzuTwo!"

"…Well, I hate the pun but it works." The doctor shrugged, making the girl frown. 'I thought it was clever.' "Anyways when you were Izuku, you may have been completely used to male pronouns and unable to change but now your IzuTwo, you still count as a new person. The same but different I think, bit like a new brand of coffee maker. Works the same, but is still new and different, so you adjusted."

"Huh…." Was all the girl could think to say as she leaned back, no more questions in mind.

"I think, without any more data to work with, that will likely be all I can tell you from a hospital room and some scans." Toju announced, before turning to her with a grin. "So it's a good thing you're being discharged."

"Wait already!?" Izuku exclaimed, surprised. "It's not even been a day!"

"True, and normally I would make you stay a lot longer but I can't exactly make you more healed. You're quirk has already dealt with the pesky problem of a repeat, fortunately and the only real danger is your quirks energy overflowing. Of course, you'll likely learn how to deal with that much better if you can leave so really I have no more reason to keep you." He said, giving her a genuine smile. "I'm already making plans with your mother about fixing up medical records and licenses and that to reflect your sex now, so no complications arise in future. Will also try to update your I.D. photos as soon as possible. Amazingly still won't be the most difficult one I've had to make. Had a family of invisible people come through once a few years ago, getting one for their daughter was a nightmare!"

"I can imagine." Midoriya said with a small laugh, before standing up. "Well then, I guess I better get back to my mom and Al- I mean, my… mentor!"

Toju raised an eye at that but didn't question it, giving her a small wave. "Well then, hope I see you no time soon."

"You too, doc." She laughed, turning and making her way out. "Thanks for the heads up!"

* * *

It didn't take her long to get back up the stairs towards her room, where she saw her mother and All Might in the hall, the pro hero facing away from her. Her mother though…

She was smiling, teeth showing with her eyes closed and a little twitch at the corner of her lip. The absolute image of calm.

So Izuku did the sensible thing and literally dove for cover behind the wall, watching the end of the interaction unfold.

"I'm not sure…" All Might squeaked out in a terrified small voice, to whatever she'd just said to him.

"Well let's see, if I remember correctly, the average human heart is twelve centimetres in length and eight centimetres in width. Everyone's is close to the size of their hand so yours is probably a little bigger though." She said casually, as if discussing the weather. "Still, well within my size limit, and even if it wasn't, all the tubes inside letting blood flow would be. You may be able to work as a hero still without a stomach, but I doubt the same could be said for the heart."

Izuku shivered at how somehow despite her not changing in demeanour at all, the entire room practically chilled from the silent anger pouring off of her.

"So do you know what you're going to do?"

"W-what ma'am?!"

"You are going to train my baby, to the absolute best of your ability." She said simply, finally opening her eyes and making direct eye contact. "And if I here you slacked on a single day, or didn't give your absolute best, I will come to you and I will crush every last pipe in your heart before crushing that which remains. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" All Might nodded, absolutely terrified.

"Good, now Izuku stop spying, it's rude." She said, mouth still twitching and the girl immediately came out her hiding spot.

"Yes mom, sorry mom."

"Now, I'm going to go get something from the snacks machine to tear into. If you want anything Izuku just say. Yagi, follow me and suffer the consequences."

"Uh, just some chocolate to try I guess." She muttered. "Don't you think your threat was to harsh?"

"Break my baby's heart, I break yours." Inko stated simply, walking off while All Might collapsed onto the floor, looking like he was about to start crying.

"S-so… y-young Midoriya…."

"You'll train me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES! JUST PLEASE DON'T LET HER NEAR ME AGAIN!"

"No promises, matchstick."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until a few days later that All Might and Midoriya began to test her new found power, as Inko had wanted to spend some time alone with her daughter which neither blonde were dumb enough to object to, not that either wanted to anyways.

Now it was the day she could finally go out and train, her mother having called in the school for an off-day for her. She had her trusty yellow backpack and red sneakers, a simple blue shirt and the most goddamn irritating pair of jeans ever.

No seriously, these things shouldn't be as itchy and… coarse as it was, grinding against her. And for god sakes she did not want to be caught scratching herself-

"Izuku?"

Never mind then. Turning with a slightly red face she met her mother's gaze, who just looked at her with the same bemused expression she used to when her son would ramble on in a muttering storm no one could actually understand.

"You forgot to put on pants, didn't you?" The plump woman immediately identified the problem, causing her child to blush. "And your old clothes? If you go train in them you'll be tripping over yourself constantly."

"I like my clothes…" She muttered with a frown, as her mother walked up to her. She had been putting off buying anything new for as long as possible, because why would she want to change from her usual stuff?

"I'm not going to make you abandon them all but you need to at least get some new things for training, please? For me?"

"You're cheating." Izuku muttered, making her mother grin as she placed a kiss on the blonde's head.

"Come on, we'll go down the shop beside the beach so you can pick out at least some training clothes."

Before Izuku could argue, her mother was off, pulling her by the wrist.

* * *

"What about this?" Inko asked, pulling out a dark button up cardigan that elicited a snort from the regeneration teen, who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, if I regenerate to be older than you, I'm sure it will help to look like a grandma." She said, ignoring her mothers eye roll.

"Maybe we should try shoes instead of tops?" The older woman suggested only to be met with a purposeful glare.

"Not the shoes. Never the shoes." She made very clear, before looking around. She just had to pick something then she could be off, unfortunately she almost never picked out her own clothes due to not really caring about fashion. Just comfort.

"Ok, could you please just look around and pick a few things out?" Her mother practically pleaded, as she went to sit down. "I promise I won't judge your choices, if your dress sense has also changed."

Shaking her head, Izuku let out a sigh as she walked forward towards the sections for shorts and trousers, eyes roaming about. Then, her purple pupils settled upon a pair of simple black booty shorts, feeling almost drawn to them. 'Well, she did say she wouldn't judge. Might as well try to have fun with this.'

So she snatched them up, before turning to see more shorts but in denim for day to day life which she also picked up, she also grabbed one or two skirts but for the most part shorts were all she grabbed before she turned her attention to the shirts.

She grabbed a handful of crop tops, regular shirts and a few sleeveless shirts for training, as well as a few simple sports bra's to take along. With it all in hand, she turned and made for the changing room, ignoring her mother's amused look.

A couple minutes later, and she stepped out in the black shorts with green stripes and a white crop top that reached her waist and had black lettering reading 'Best Girl', It has amused her to much regarding the circumstances not to pick up. "What do you think?"

The older greenette gave her a once over, before smiling despite himself. A surprising reaction as the greenette half expected to be called a slut, just in much less crude terms. "I think it's great you know you have a good body. It's revealing but tasteful, so I can live with it."

"You don't mind?" Izuku questioned, surprised.

"If you have the confidence to show off, then you have confidence and that's not something I'm going to complain about." Inko smiled, gesturing back to the changing room. "Now go pick out a few more outfits. Oh and Izuku?"

"Yes mom?"

The woman through a packet towards her and she grabbed it, before blushing as she realized it was a pack of polka dot panties in different colours, and some stockings. Despite that though, the blonde's eyes shifted to the underwear section of the story with more frilly and lacey selections, not realizing her mom could follow her gaze. "You'll need those, I already paid for them. As for those other one's, maybe when you're older. Or alone."

She decided to file away the wink and decide she never saw her mother do it ever. She was too innocent.

"O-oh, ok. Uh, put it on All Might's card! He shared it with you to get me to the beach right? He probably won't mind helping with this part either."

"Fair enough."

With that she ducked back into the changing room, still as efficient as when she was a boy, having multiple potential outfits set out. It took twenty minutes to try them all out and have four main one's picked out, but to her surprise despite having not wanted to come here, she was actually having fun with it.

Her favourite of the outfits, with the additions her mother had given, was a simple aqua coloured shirt with kanji lettering along with pair of denim short shorts with grey trim. Beneath the shorts she had on black fishnet leggings.

Her second favourite outfit was perhaps the most showy of the three, with a blue spaghetti strap top and a flowery skirt in a tone of peach very close to her own skin.

Finally, there was a really simple outfit of a dark peach polo shirt and light green shorts with black trim, above normal stockings. It was the one she liked least of the three, perhaps because it was the most modest but she still really liked.

Once she was satisfied with her choice, she came out and handed them to her mother as she began returning the other clothing pieces to their rightful places. As the blonde did, her eyes scanned over the jewellery and she paused, spotting a choker.

A choker made of hearts as green as her old eyes. She picked it up, and quickly tested it around her neck before letting out a satisfied hum and bringing it to the front with everything else.

She just shrugged when the older woman shot her a questioning look.

"Alright Izuku. You go get changed into the training clothes and I'll bring everything back, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

After that, It had only taken another ten minutes for the girl to get down to the beach and begin her training in earnest. Admittedly, All Might's reaction when he had seen what she'd chosen had been, in a word, hilarious.

She didn't know the human throat could make sounds like that.

"Alright, so you can still bring the energy to the surface yes?" Her 'mentor' asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes, though it's starting to get more difficult now." She confirmed, showing him her glowing hand. It was dimmer than when she had first been doing it in the hospital. "Same amount of effort."

"It's still a tremendous first step, my girl, even if it is basic. Its generating light, meaning you have the ability to light up anywhere you go now." He said, with a thumbs up and a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"Depending on who you'd ask, I think my new body could already do that."

"I'm choosing to ignore that."

"You won't for long." Izuku said in a sing song voice.

"Stop it." All Might ground out.

"No." She laughed, twirling. "If I've got to be a girl now then I'm going to own it. I'm sexy, and we all know it."

"God dammit, my girl." The man let out a sigh, before turning to the nearby trash mounds. "Just try and let of a bolt of energy or something at those."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend with that attitude." She rolled her eyes, focusing as much energy as she possibly could into the hand, causing her to flinch as it burned before all too suddenly a jet of energy exploded out, hitting the trash and blasting her back on her ass. "Ow…."

"Still feel like insulting my love life?" All Might asked with a slight smirk, while the regeneration teen picked herself up.

"Yes, because I know where it's going. You're going to end up with some discount reporter from the weekly tribune or something." She said, focusing her hand again and planting her feet, shooting out a bolt with a little less energy and causing the mount to explode into pieces. "HA! I did it!"

"Well done my girl! And what do you mean a discount reporter?" The older blonde asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Well you know, you're discount superman so you need a discount Lois Lane." She said, smug smile on her face.

"I'm much better than Superman."

"Keep telling yourself that." She laughed, but it faltered at the smile on the man's own face.

"Next challenge. You need to control the energy output to something much less destructive, you can't blast normal people with an attack like that."

Blinking, she turned and focused on lessening the energy, aiming for half of what she went for before. Except, all to suddenly, it exploded in her face and threw her back again, making her hit her head on the beach .

"Could Superman knock you on your behind without lifting a finger my girl?"

"If he was real. Clearly the genie who brought you out the comics didn't understand much about the source material." She remarked, picking herself once more. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be the only time I fall off my feet?"

All Might's only answer was a smile.

"Try again."

Sighing, she did as she was told.

Again, and again and again.

And every time, she could feel herself getting closer but every time she also caused an explosion that knocked her back at the very least.

"One more time!"

Gritting her teeth In annoyance as she brushed the sand off her new clothes, she pooled the energy into her hands one more time. Finally this time she managed to throw out a much more reasonable blast for just a few moments, not exploding the trash mound but managing to push it back in on itself.

"Ha! YES!" She called out, but her excitement quickly turned against her as it unconsciously increased the amount of energy she put in, making the attack more violent. "Wait, wait no!"

She tried to cancel to suddenly, stopping all the power instantly with no time to deplete and suddenly…

BANG!

"MIDORIYA!" All might called out as the blonde was catapulted not just backwards but into the sky. She was disoriented for a moment before her senses came back to her and she looked down to see she was falling fast, from a height certain to kill her for the second time this month.

Then her instinct took over, as her arms shot out against her will and two massive jets of green energy blasted out, rapidly slowing her descent and suddenly becoming much easier to adjust in power as she hovered above the ground. Her legs came down to put her in an upright position and once they did energy shot out of them as well.

A wide grin broke out on her face, and with much more ease than before put in more power, lifting herself up before then decreasing and coming down. Curiosity taking over, she put on full power for just a moment and blasted into the sky before tilting forward and using the jets of energy to propel her.

It was shaky and unstable but…

"HA! HAHAHA!" She laughed like she was insane, unable to help it before she let go of the energy, dropping and flipping, going back to hovering before landing and looking up at a shocked All Might. "I… I can fly! How can i…"

"…You adjust to what kills you…" All Might muttered, walking over to her with wide eyes. "Emotionally, it was confidence and your classmates but…. Physically…"

"It was the fall." Midoriya finished for him, looking down at her hands. "So…"

Curious, she took aim again and this time it was much easier to shot a solid beam of concentrated energy, going through the mound.

"I just needed a kickstart…" She laughed, as the number one pro just let out a noise of amazement, before smirking.

"I wouldn't get overly excited my girl. Having a shortcut one way doesn't give you one all ways." He commented, turning to her. "What about concentrating a small amount of energy into a little condensed package to use at will?"

"You mean like an energy ball?" She asked, getting a nod. Humming, she held out her hand and tried to focus on making one, only for a massive jet of energy to shot into the sky. "Uh… whoops…."

"Don't aim up, in case of planes." All Might told her, and she quickly adjusted to face down. Before her brain caught up with her actions or her mentor could warn her, she tried again.

Once more, a jet of powerful energy shot out and this time threw her right into the sky.

All Might sighed.

"This is going to be a long ten months…"

Izuku crashed beside him a moment later, groaning.

"You're telling me, matchstick."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never."

Rolling his eyes, Toshinori helped her up and looked down at his watch. '2:45PM' "Young Midoriya, do you mind if I go do something quickly? I won't be too long."

"Uh… sure?"

"Great!" He clapped his hands together, turning to walk away. He paused for a moment though, and turned back. "You go to Aldera Junior High, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." He smirked, turning and running off in his muscle form. It took him about a minute to locate said school, where by perfect luck he overheard a school assembly held by the school's principal outside. It was, rather disgustingly in the blonde's opinion, a presentation trying to establish why eliminating the weak is necessary in the job market, and why it was better to have more powerful quirks. Considering what had happened very recently with his new student, it made his already minimal guilt over this none existent.

"I AM HERE!" He called out, interrupting them all and getting may gasps from the students as he landed on stage. Smiles of excitement broke out among all the students and teachers, except three familiar faces. He didn't smile as he looked up. Some pulled out phones, which was just perfect for the blonde. 'Make this public and I'll never need to do this again.'

"And I am very, very angry with this sorry excuse of a school."

He heard an audible gulp from the principal.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku yawned as she pulled open the door to her house, walking inside and being pleasantly surprised by the scent that met her nose. It left a watering in her mouth as she walked into the living room and saw her mother in the kitchen, stirring a pot.

"What's that?" She asked, wincing when suddenly her mother jumped about a mile out of her skin in surprise before whirling around to her now daughter. "Sorry."

"I-it's f-fine sweetie. Just caught me off-guard." The greenette waved away the issue, holding a hand to her heart. "It's stew. Something really simple, so hopefully you'll like it."

"Well if it smells as good as it tastes then we should be fine." The blonde grinned, tugging at her shorts a little to readjust them, while she took a seat at the couch, picking up the remote to the television.

"So how did it go sweetie? Learn anything?" Inko inquired as she went back to stirring the pot while Izuku switched through a bunch of channels, nothing particularly catching her interest.

"Actually yeah! I know it's not a fun topic but you know how I… well I died from the fall?"

"….Yes."

"Well, my powers adapted! Like instinct, as soon as I was in danger of falling again it's like my brain just learned how to fly!" She said as she bounced in her seat a little excitedly. "Like propulsion, using those energy beam things I told you about!"

"Really?!" Inko asked surprised, before letting out a small laugh and the purple eyed teen was glad over how genuine it sounded. "That sounds fun. Though wait, what do you mean in danger?"

"I uh…. Kinda accidentally blasted myself into the air-"

"IZUKU!"

Suddenly a green blur shot out the kitchen and the plump woman's arms wrapped around the regeneration teen's neck.

"I can only take one near death this month!"

"Sorry mom." The teen apologised, wrapping her own arms around her mother. "But I'm fine, see? And It helped me learn a bit faster. Other than that, I can control the beams of energy now easier. It's still difficult to get it just right on it's own but if I focus on flying then on using them as weapons it's basically tricking my power into working with me. All Might wants me to work on trying to condense the energy next but that's looking to be a lot harder."

"Just, be safe ok?" The greenette asked as her grip tightened. Izuku nodded, turning her attention back to the TV.

"I will. I can't think of any other-" She stopped talking as she flipped onto the news channel next, and saw All Might in a photo in the background, standing at Aldera. "What the…"

_"-And not only did the number one pro lambaste Aldera like he did, which many are horrified over. Some question if he should have used his power like this, but many contest the revelation within makes his actions the minimal amount anyone should of done. it was recorded by multiple people. Complied together this is the full rant as we know it." The presenter introduced, before the screen was overtaken with the picture that shifted into a shaky video of All Might glaring down upon the school._

_"I am very, very angry with this sorry excuse of a school! I once heard on my way here Aldera was one of the more respected public schools, I thought it sounded like a good enough education centre but it seems I was wrong!" He growled angrily, pacing back and forth. For potentially the first time ever in a scenario other than a fight being broadcasted, the man wasn't smiling to the camera's. "They shall remain nameless, but I had the pleasure to meet an incredible student here. A smart, kind and friendly boy. He had every reason to be admired, there was _nothing _wrong with him and yet __**HE IS DEAD**__! HE IS GONE FROM THIS WORLD AS WE KNOW HIM FOREVER!"_

_Worried muttering broke out among the students, others seemed to pale as if having an inkling to where this was heading._

_"He had the fiery determination of a pro hidden in him, and kindness that only the most genuine people can show. Yet because of a tiny detail, because of something as small as a single joint in the pinkie toe, YOU ALL OSTRACISED HIM! You, students who should have been at worse acquaintances, I know what you have done to him. The abuse he had to suffer for no good reason." He took a calming sigh, as if preparing himself. "You are children. You will all make mistakes, but some of you have made one now that can never be taken back. And these mistakes are not something you ever should have had to even ponder if they were wrong, you should of known how bad your acts are. It's a slippery slope from bully to villain, and you dared to tread that line."_

_Many looked down ashamed, most definitely sure who it was who had lost their life now and knowing which of them was responsible. While the students bothered to at the very least act ashamed though, the teachers were pure white with the exception of the principal who was turning red._

_"Now, see here All Might! This is my school, and you cannot just interrupt like this! If you had just told me, I would of done-"_

_"NOTHING!" All Might practically shouted in his face, causing him to instantly shut up. "That is what you would have done. You are so much worse than any of these children, who are still learning. YOU ARE A FULL GROWN ADULT AND __**YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!**__ ALL THE TEACHERS AT THIS SCHOOL WHO TAUGHT HIM, YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! IT IS YOUR JOB TO PROTECT AND NURTURE OUR FUTURE, OUR CHILDREN AND WHAT DID YOU ALL DO?! YOU STOOD TO THE SIDE, YOU PUNISHED THE VICTIM! AND WHAT FOR, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T BRING YOU A BETTER REPUTATION SOMEHOW?! BECAUSE OTHER CHILDREN MIGHT BECOME FAMOUS, THEY CAN'T BE PUNISHED FOR HURTING AN INNOCENT IN CASE IT HURTS THEIR CHANCES?!"_

_Silence rung out, many now genuinely cowering. Because one thing almost no one had seen was All Might truly angry, enough to blow up at another person._

_"__**YOU ARE NOT A TEACHER, NOR WOULD I EVEN CALL YOU A MAN. TO CALL SOMEONE WHO LET'S A CHILD BE SO THOROUGHLY ABUSED AS YOU HAVE, I CANNOT EVEN CALL YOU A VILLAIN FOR MOST OF THEM ARE STILL BETTER THAN A MAN LIKE YOU!**__" All Might bellowed, before panting as if he was finally starting to run out of breath, before dangerously stalking towards the principal and looking in his eyes. "You want to know what you are? You are nothing short of a monster."_

_All Might bolted off, and the video ended there. The presenter cleared their throat, clearly having only seen the video properly for the first time themselves judging by their facial expression._

_"W-well, that was quite the intense rant. Following the leak of this video, there has already been a national outcry, having quickly gone viral. Even influential people like the Yaoyorouzu's are calling for some kind of investigation to be performed now to see if this is true, and the school's public opinion has rapidly shot down. In the past hour, over a hundred negative reviews have already been shot it's way by reactionaries. It is not a good time to be Aldera and if All Might's claims are proven true, it could be the end of the school in it's entirety."_

Inko and Izuku stared quietly at the screen in shock, before trading glances, before a small grin started to come onto the blonde's face. Had she been still her old self she may have been super embarrassed or even horrified at what the blonde had revealed, but now she was just glad they finally got what they had coming. She had no shame in herself, only in them.

"So…" Inko struggled to find something to talk about now, following the video. It had completely taken her by surprise. Settling on the first thing that came to mind, she spoke up again. "Can't Mistsuki's son kind of fly as well with his quirk, using propulsion as well?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Izuku grinned wildly. "And he will be angry as hell over it, which just makes it better to me."

Inko sighed.

"I'm glad you're confident now, but now I have to worry that will be what kills you next."

"Probably."

The blonde just ignored her mother's pointed stare.

* * *

The next day, it was finally time for Izuku to return to school. A nervous looking teacher had met her at the entrance, and after a brief moment of simply being shocked at her new look had cautiously walked with her to her class, not saying a word.

Clearly, All Might had made a lasting impression. Soon enough they were outside her usual class, and a part of her brimmed with mild excitement. Not at being back but she had no idea how much her classmates knew.

"A-alright. I'll be back in just a m-moment." The teacher said, walking inside the class. "Everyone, sorry to interrupt but I need your attention. As I'm sure you have all figured out from yesterday, Izuku Midoriya will not be coming back to class."

Everyone began to mutter. Some even sounded sad, which honestly just pissed the girl off.

"At least, not as you knew him. I believe three of you have already found out, but it seems that a mistake has been made all these years. Midoriya may have had the two joints in their pinky but as it turns out, they did in fact have a quirk."

"Wait what?!"

"Really?"

"Why did he never use it then!?"

"Ah, well you see, they didn't know. It only activated as soon as she was on the verge of dying-"

"Did you just say she?"

Wasting no more time, she stepped in with her arms cross and a harsh flare. None of them were going to wear her down this time, she'd be sure of it. "Yeah, he did."

Many eyes shot wide, some people dropping whatever they were holding as jaws dropped. Bakugou near the back even didn't have his usual glare, seemingly to curious over what the hell was going on. "Midoriya?!"

"Yes. Let's get this out the way now, because I just want to get on with the day. Yes, I jumped off a building. Yes, it was your fault." She said, daring any of them meet her eye in protest. Almost none of them did. "And then I went splat, and if I had of been quirkless like we all thought, I'd probably still be getting scooped up there. By luck though, I do have a quirk. It's called regeneration. I regenerate my body into a new one once I hit a point where death is inevitable."

"So… now you're a…" One of the boy's, one with grey hair and a quirk to turn his body into stones rubbed his eyes. "Wait why ARE you a girl?"

"I have no idea. Not like I needed to look any better to be prettier than most of you anyway." She snarked, no one able to say anything in reply having been caught off guard by her sass. "It just happened. Now, I still have the ability to call out that energy now to throw beams of energy, basically like lasers and that's all you need to know because if any of you try to start more crap, this time I will not just sit there and take it."

"Hey, now you shouldn't-" Her usual teacher tried to berate her threat but a glare quickly shut him up.

"Same for you. I'm going to sit down now." She said simply, as she moved forward. The room was silent for a moment, still stunned by this before the teacher eventually recovered.

"W-well. With everyone here I guess, we might as well get started on our math's lesson..."

Midoriya pulled out her pencil and textbook, deliberately ignoring the constant stares she got. Most where just ones of disbelief and shock. Bakugou's quickly became his usual glare but it almost seemed to lack it's usual fire and one girl…. A somewhat overweight redhead glared back at the regeneration girl completely.

* * *

The next few periods passed at a relatively decent speed, no one particularly bothering the girl letting her get through her work. Still, it was hardly fated to last, because eventually someone would feel the need to try to get at the teen.

After all, old habits die hard. And of course, one poor fool stomped towards her desk as soon as lunch rolled around, the red head with an even harsher glare than before. She had spotty skin that was patchy, having pale spots and tan spots.

Her nose looked like it was ready to pop with it's size and her eyebrows were a bushy mess. Her teeth were uneven and she had about as much warmth to her gaze as the Arctic.

The red head, one of Izuku's longest running bullies, Asari Kumi.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull but it's fucking disgusting." She hissed out immediately, pulling Izuku's attention with an eyeroll. "Maybe this quirk thing is real, but were the one who was too weak to handle getting what you deserved."

'Excuse me?!' A light snarl started to build up in the blonde's throat as her purple eyes flashed green for a moment. The overweight girl missed it.

"You are not, and will never be a real girl. You'll always be a pretender with powers you shouldn't even have." She started to rant, before smirking cruelly. "You'll always be some freaky mentally damaged boy running around in panties and nothing like a real girl like me."

And Izuku officially hit her, limit pushing up on her desk and standing. Her hands glowed green as energy started to pool and the desk cracked under her, her strength somehow boosted.

Filing that surprise away for later, she met Kumi's eyes, and the onslaught began.

"Of course I'll never be like you. If you are a real girl, then why would anyone ever want to be a real girl? The rest of them in here definitely aren't because you know, they don't look like dog vomit that has been cruelly granted sentience." She didn't have any anger in her voice, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She had a calm tone. One that made it very clear she only talked the truth. "You look like the by-product of a porno with no health regulations. Not a normal one either but one you'd have to pay for and never want anyone to see because you'd be shunned forever from society or potentially even arrested. Would make sense as well because you're the spitting image of exactly how I expect a male porn actor to look. What must your family think of you? Do you even have any, or have they all abandoned the abomination?"

All around them, jaws dropped as the red head sat in stunned silence, her own throat drying. Finally, she thought of a single reply she barely spluttered out dumbly. "I-I have a mother."

"Oh that poor woman, I'm surprised she even lived after pushing out a baby elephant like you." Izuku shrugged. "I don't envy her, to go through all that pain then end up having to raise dumbo's bratty sister for so many years."

"That's Midoriya?!" someone asked, both impressed and seemingly horrified at what they were seeing.

"I… I…"

"Now I'm going to go have my lunch, so if you could kindly leave me alone and not come at me with bullshit like that again, I won't have to actually get serious next time." She said simply, pushing past Kumi and walking out into the hall. She shook her head as she walked, muttering under breath. "Asshole."

"DEKU!" A shout got her attention, and she let out a frustrated sigh as she turned, coming face to face with her childhood friend and worst bully.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What do you want, Katsuki?" She asked, raising a brow. He glared at her, but he didn't respond. Instead he did something Midoriya had never seen him do in his entire life.

He started to fidget nervously.

"I…. look you… AH FUCKIN' HELL. LOOK! You fucking saved my life, Ok?!" He said. Well, more shouted as he looked towards her. "I DIDN'T ASK AND I DIDN'T…. Ok, Fucking… I did fucking need it."

'Holy crap, he's actually admitting to needing help?'

"Look, this isn't fucking easy for me and I'm not going to say it again but… thanks, I guess." He said, more quiet than was usual for the explosive teen. "I'm never gonna ask for your fucking help, and I don't want it. I hate these stupid fucking eyes cause I can only see you in them but… AHG! why did you have to go and jump?! I don't care… I DON'T… I…."

"You're welcome, I guess?" Izuku said, grinning despite herself. 'Aww, he does care. Too little, too late but now I can hold this over him.' "Look. I didn't know about the eyes, I didn't even know if anything would work but… I just tried. Anyways, I would really like to eat my lunch now, getting used to new taste buds is already annoying enough."

"You're still a useless deku, who will never be better than me though."

"And there it is." She said, rolling her eyes. "I don't care about your ego, Katsuki. I don't care if you are a hundred times better or worse than me. I'm doing this for myself and to help others, and there's no helping someone like you. Anything more to say?"

"….You look nice?"

Silence overtook the two.

"Where did…"

"Just don't fucking jump again."

With that, the ash blonde stomped away from the girl, with his usual scowl and leaving her standing there with a somewhat bewildered expression.

"What…. What even was that conversation?"

Only silence answered her.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months after the incident/Seven months before the Exam

"Ready?" All Might asked, as he stood tall in his muscular form, a series of trash can's held in his grasp. Izuku just nodded as her arms began to glow bright green. "GO!"

He threw the trash can lids into the air rapidly and Izuku blasted after them, coming over the top of one and using her beams to slice through it before she let herself fall through the air, throwing two weak energy balls from both her palms, watching them collide with the two other trash cans.

She quickly slowed her descent after that, before aiming behind her and taking off toward her mentor, blasting to her feet and flipping over him, hitting him in the back with an even weaker energy ball.

The man turned as she went for another strike, knocking away into a nearby trash pile and lifted his hand into the air, ready to strike her. She reacted barely in time, throwing her beams right at his chest and blasting him back as they weakened so as to not be anything more powerful than a person's natural blows.

The older blonde threw down his arms in a crescent shape, instantly causing the energy beams to dissipate before he appeared behind the girl and gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed through laboured breathes, standing up tall. "I almost had it…"

"Well you're certainly get better, my girl!" The pro laughed, transforming back into his skinny state after checking the coast was clear. "Just two months ago you were struggling to maintain energy balls for more than a moment and now your firing them out like you've been doing it all your life. Not to mention how well you've taken to flying. You are certainly a versatile fighter."

"Still… I need to find more ways to utilize it." Izuku said matter-of-factly, looking at her fists. "Thinking logically, there has to be more ways to use this energy that just firing out beams. This wasn't it's original purpose, just a side effect so their must be other ways for it manifest, I just need to figure out. Maybe…"

"Uh, my girl?"

"…What happened when I stood up to Asari, the way the desk cracked beneath me wasn't my natural strength. This body is great for agility and flying but it came at a cost of physical strength, I've only caught up to how I was before I regenerated recently and I definitely couldn't do that to a desk in my old body… Maybe…"

"MIDOIRYA!"

"AHH!" Midoriya shouted in surprise, before turning to her mentor who was looking at her concerned. "Uh… sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts. Happens a lot."

"Uh.. this is the first time it's happened since I've met you as far as I know." The skinny blonde pointed out, causing the purple eyed teen to blink, before smirking.

"Oh. Guess it makes sense, somewhere in me the old Izuku is still there, just kinda resting now." She said with a hum, relaxing. "Guess he just kinda slips out every now and again."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." All Might shrugged, before tilting his head. "You mentioned something about your strength."

"Ah! Right, well a while back I kinda got into a… disagreement with a classmate. Not important why but I kind of instinctively called on a small amount of my regeneration energy and my desk ended up cracking beneath me. It's like my strength got enhanced…" She explained, and after a moment All Might bulked back up.

"Well, one way to test it my girl! Hit me normally, then hit me with a little energy going through you and we'll see if it makes any difference. Don't be sh- AH!"

She wasted no time striking him hard with her fist, but his cry was only one of surprise as he barely reacted to the blow.

"Could of waited until I stopped talking… Now with an energy boost."

She threw the exact same kind of punch, however this time her hand lit up bright green and the man's head actually moved from the strike, as he stumbled back the tiniest bit in surprise.

"Holy! Ha, I actually felt that!" He laughed, rubbing his cheek where she had hit. "That's something to add to our training regime then."

"Wait hang on, one more thing…" She interrupted, looking down to her fists before taking a breathe and focusing. She used the same technique she usually did to make enegy bals but focused on wrapping the enerfy around her hands. "Almost- AHH!"

She let out a sudden cry of pain and the energy exploded on her, throwing her back. All Might looked to her with a worried gaze but fortunately aside from some minor pain she seemed alright.

"Dang it!" She hissed, shaking her hand as if she'd burned it. After a moment of recovering, she sighed and turned back to her mentor, who merely gave her a questioning look. "I thought I could increase the strength boost by overcharging the amount of energy in my hand, and wrapping the outside in it. kinda like gloves."

"Well, that may still be possible, it didn't explode straight away so perhaps you just need to find the sweet spot." He encouraged, pulling out his phone and sending Inko a quick update on how they were doing. "Any other ideas my girl you might be able to utilize?"

"…Not in training." Was all she said, without elaboration before she prepared herself for another trash can barrage. The number one pro wanted to question it but ended up letting it go, presuming she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Five months after the incident/Five months until the exam

Midoriya hummed a random tune to herself that had been stuck her head lately as she pulled her bag on tighter, hurrying through the halls.

As she moved, she swerved through random students and teachers, passing into a hallway that had the principal's office in the very centre, and as she looked up she was surprised to see two people in suits walking into the room.

She wasn't planning on eavesdropping but she did hear one interesting little bit of information as she passed by without intending to. One that left her with a smile on her face.

"We're here to investigate rumours of mistreatment on your students. I'm sure you knew this was coming for a while now…"

'So All Might's rant had finally gotten someone to take action, about time.' Unbeknownst to the young blonde at that moment, it wouldn't be more than a week before enough evidence piled up against the school's principal for him to be taken into custody for a variety of reasons.

She didn't feel sorry for the man when she did learn of it.

* * *

Six months after the incident/Four months until the exam

"Ready?" Izuku asked as she held both her hands out, waiting on her mentors confirmation. After a moment, he nodded as he bent his knees and the girl created two energy balls much bigger than her usual ones.

Her normal ones were usually about the size of baseballs but these ones were easily double the size of beach balls at the least. And some big beach balls at that. "Ready, my girl!"

"DOUBLE OR NOTHING!" She suddenly bellowed, having come up with a name for the move while she'd been waiting for her mentor to prepare, as she launched them both straight at the man.

Despite their size they moved at a rapid pace, forcing the man to stay on his toes to dodge them. To his surprise however once he did, they suddenly changed course and continued to come after him, both hitting him straight in the chest and blasting him off his feet thanks to being caught off-guard.

As the dust cleared, Izuku frowned as she saw the man in his skinny form, hacking and wheezing as he pushed himself up. 'Pushed him too far again… That injury…. I wonder why no one could heal it? Maybe… just maybe I can do something with my powers. Should save that until we finish training though.'

"Ok, you clearly need a break so we're taking one. No arguments, matchstick." She said simply, hopping over to help him up. He just nodded quietly in understanding. "Those medium strength balls really did a number on you, huh?"

"Did… did you just say MEDIUM strength?" All Might asked incredulously and she hummed out a noise of affirmation.

"Well of the strength I can access. Technically I could tap into an unlimited strength from how my power was described to me but realistically I think I can only draw out as much energy as my body lets me handle. Energy balls can draw in a lot more energy than beams though due to their being way less backlash."

"Huh. So this is what real fear feels like."

She smiled despite herself as she helped him stand up. He wouldn't even need a successor if she could get him healed up soon. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Nine months after the incident/One months until the exam

Izuku's throat was dry and her breathe was short as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Her vision was blurry and her chest was tight as she digested with the wood, rocking back and forth gently.

'Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright…'

"Izuku!" a familiar voice caught her attention and she looked up to see her mentor there with a shocked look. "I came here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

"I… I nearly killed mom." She said simply, feeling like she was going to vomit just saying those words. The skinny pro sat down beside her, gently placing a hand on her back and rubbing small circles into her back. "I.. I…"

"Breathe my girl. Take it slow, and just tell me from the top, alright?"

"RI…right. Well… I was just relaxing, watching the TV while mom was cooking…"

_Midoriya cracked her knuckles as boredom set in, nothing on the television particularly catching her interest. This was the most she could do to entertain herself, as it was never this easy in her old body to do._

_She was considering just retiring for her room until her mother finished up the food, when a sudden pained yelp caught her attention and had her hurrying ot her mother, who had a large gash in her hand. "Mom?! You ok?"_

_"I'm fine." Inko said, before hissing as she grabbed a towel. "Just cut my hand by accident. I'll be fine."_

_"Hang on, let me see." Izuku said, walking forward and taking her mother's wrist. The woman moved the towel and the young blonde flinched at the size of the gash. "Yeah, that will scar on it's own. But maybe…"_

_She held her hand atop her mother's and a green flow flowed through the younger Midoriya into the older woman, who let out a relieved sigh after a moment._

_"Oh that's much better…"_

_Izuku should of let go. She should have let go right then, but she was a stupid idiot who had to get distracted by the television suddenly announcing a new pro, drawing her attention and leaving her regeneration energy running into the older woman._

_"Huh? Oh I wonder what their quirk is! It must be something pretty cool if they are making the news-"_

_"Izuku…" Inko said quietly, drawing her daughter's attention back and causing her to let go immediately upon seeing her mother's face having gone pale. "Izu…"_

_Suddenly she fell forward, only being caught at the last moment as she suddenly ad violently let out the contents of her stomach, her daughter barely keeping her up. "Mom!?"_

_"Doc…ctor…." _

_The teenager took the hint immediately, pulling out her phone and punching in the emergency number as her mother thought to maintain consciousness._

_She lost it around the same time the paramedics burst into the house, one taking her onto a stretcher while the other helped calm the younger Midoriya and explain the situation._

_After that, they were delivered to the hospital as quickly as possible and the blonde had texted her mentor to come as soon as he could._

"The… the doctors haven't told me anything yet, but I know it's my fault." She said quietly, tears threatening to fall. In fact, it was the first time tears had ever appeared in this body at all, and by god did that somehow make it so much worse. "She might…. might be…"

"Hey, hey, come on now." All Might comforted quietly, continuing to rub circles into her back and just holding an arm around her to comfort her. "It's just an accident ok? She's going to be fine. If your mother is as tough as you are, she won't be brought down this easily."

"He's right." A new voice said, and they both looked up to see a doctor standing there with a small smile. "Hello, sorry to interrupt but allow me to put your minds at ease. Miss Midoriya is alive, and recovering."

"Oh thank god…"

"The problem from what we can gleam is something quite simple. It happens with a great many healing quirks, especially those that are energy based. They are left activate for too long and as there is nothing more to heal they start to just overstimulate and fill up the body with unnatural substances it's not meant to handle, causing whoever is receiving the treatment to become ill. Fortunately it seems you managed to catch it just in time, any more and I'm afraid her condition would of become terminal."

Izuku felt like her heart might stop.

"As it is now though, she'll recover after about a week. In the mean time, I'm legally required to tell you that while it was an understandable act to try to use your healing powers, there is a reason many are not allowed to until they've trained as medical professionals. I'll let you off with a warning, but if this happens again there could be serious consequences."

"I… I understand." Midoriya nodded quietly, smiling despite herself. Her mother was alive, that was all that mattered. "Thank you…"

Still, a part of her faltered inside, because even as the fact her mother wasn't going to die was lifting her up, a much more unsettling fact finally settled in her mind.

It had always been hovering but never really sunk in before, the girl just unable to comprehend the idea of it but now…

Now it finally hit her like a truck. There was no way heal All Might safely.

His time was nearing a close, and there was nothing to be done about it.

* * *

Ten months after the incident/One week before the exam.

"Uhh… are you sure this is a safe distance my girl?" All Might called to her from far behind her as she stared down the last few remaining trash piles before her with a glare. 'Just got to finish these off and we'll finally have cleaned up Dagobah.'

"Probably not." She called back with a shrug, as she held her hands above her head. "FULL POWER! RENEWAL BALL!"

In an instant, one absolutely massive green energy ball came to form above her head, as large as the trash piles themselves and crackling with energy. She threw it forward as hard as she could and watched as it landed on top of all of the trash, rapidly disintegrating it all with it's power.

Still, it wasn't quite finishing up the job, a few small bits remaining right at the bottom out of it's reach, so Izuku threw a much smaller energy ball into it, causing it to combust violently and send sand and litter everywhere, all over the sky.

As soon as it did, she fired off a rapid barrage of energy balls that all hit, eradicating every last spec of trash. A clapping caught her attention and she turned to see her mentor there, giving her a massive smile.

"There you go, my girl! With the last spec gone, and with so little time left, I don't think there's much more to be done." He laughed, walking over to her with a proud smile. "And I have to say, it's been an honour watching you grow as you have."

To his surprise, he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, but he returned it a moment later as his student just buried her head into his chest.

"You know, a lot of people would probably kill for the chance to be trained by you." She said, before looking up to him with a cheeky smirk. "I gotta say, not worth it."

"Oh hush, you." The man said with a roll of his eyes and an affectionate smile. "Training a delinquent like you was a chore in of itself."

"Hey, I guess an old dog can learn new tricks."

"I'm not _that _old."

"Considering you refuse to tell anyone your age, yes, yes you are. I deem it so." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "So, you really think I got what it takes to pass the exam."

"Ha! I have confidence you might not only pass, but perhaps even snag first place if you put your mind to it!" He said with confidence. "For now though, I'd recommend resting for the remaining week. You have trained non-stop practically for a whole year, it's time to take a much needed break."

"And what about you? What will you do now?" She asked, curious and honestly a little sad at the prospect she might not see the man again after this. A smirk came onto his face however, as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh don't you worry about me, kiddo. I think you'll find I'm going to be a little harder to get rid of than you expect."

"Then guess I'll just have to stat being extra annoying?"

"Isn't that your default setting?"

"…Touché, matchstick, touché."


	8. Chapter 8

"There it is, U.A. High." Izuku muttered to herself with a smile, looking up to the giant building before her as she stood tall, excitement coursing through her. "Time to test the training."

She snickered to herself over the alliteration as she began making her way towards the school. It was insane to think she was finally going to be here, attending the school of her dreams with a quirk she'd never known she had.

Hell, the whole last ten months had been like something out of her old self's best dreams. She was left alone by her former bullies, her school was forced to actually treat her like a normal kid, she was training under All Might of all people and even Bakugou had been nicer, if just by a little bit.

Nothing could bring her down right! Except that rock she just tripped on. "Aw, crap."

She waited, resigning herself to her fate as she plummeted towards the ground but surprisingly the impact never came.

"Hey, are you ok?" a cute, feminine voice asked as Izuku realized she was hovering in the air. She turned and found a brunette smiling brightly at her, hands pressed together. "I stopped you with my quirk, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

"T-thanks." Izuku got out with a light blush as the girl set he back down and gravity returned to the regeneration teen. 'Where did all my confidence go?! Also dang, she is like perfectly my self's type- Wait…' "Just w-wasn't paying attention, ehehe."

"I get it! I mean the nerves must be super distracting, I know I'm all over the place right now. Like, it's actually U.A! Ochaco Uraraka, by the way."

"I-Izuku Midoriya."

"Huh? Wait isn't Izuku a boy's name?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head confused and the suddenly nervous blonde nodded her own head.

"It's a l-long story. Maybe I can tell you after the exams." She said, with a somewhat nervous laugh which Uraraka returned with a much cuter and more elegant one. 'Dammit, why now of all times did my old nervousness have to come back- I never talked to a girl I didn't know yet. FUCK IS THIS GOING TO BE A PATTERN?! DAMN YOU SOCIAL ANXIETY, DON'T YOU DARE TRANSCEND MY QUIRK.'

"Uh, sure! That sounds fun if we do see each other but are you ok? You look… stunned." The brunette before Izuku asked and the blonde waved it away with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry, just distracted by your good looks." 'NOW BRAIN?! YOU BRING BACK THE CONFIDENCE NOW?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!'

Uraraka's face lit up red at the compliment, and doing her best to save the situation Izuku decided to just go with the flow, flashing her a bright smile.

"Like, I know I look good as well so it's great to see someone who matches up." She said with a wink, before gesturing to the school. "So we should get inside now. Who knows, maybe we can stun them all into letting us pass with our good looks."

"I- uh, thank you!" Uraraka squeaked out, before hurrying off and making Izuku hit herself as she watched the brunette run off.

'Idiot! You scared her away!' She hissed internally, letting out a suffering sigh as her pace towards the school became much slower. 'She actually seemed nice as well. Though… she's not my type? That's weird though because I'm fairly certain the old me would of found her really attractive. Well she is really attractive but like old me would of probably started crushing without realizing but I-"

"Fucking hell Deku. I knew you were bad with girls but I don't remember them ever running away from you before." Bakugou's sudden voice caught her attention and she just fixed him with an unamused glare, losing her train of thought.

"Yeah, cause normally they were running from your ugliness."

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

The theory portion of the test had gone by pretty easily in Izuku's opinion. It may have been expressed in different ways now, but the blonde was just as smart as she had ever been and in her humble opinion, she was pretty damn smart.

Once they had finished that up, the pro hero and teacher Present Mic had shown up, explaining to them all how they would be conducting the practical exam.

It was simplicity itself really. A select number of people would be at a battle arena each (Izuku was at their secondary training city, battle arena B) and they would all enter at the same time in a free for all to destroy as many faux villain robots as possible using their quirks.

There were four kinds of robots, but apparently only three of them mattered. The one-pointer, the two-pointer and the three-pointer. It had taken a lot of the blonde's willpower not to make any comments over the naming convention of the robots.

They apparently grew in size as well as difficulty as the numbers raised, meaning most would have to be strategic in what fights they picked to gain the most points possible and pass the exam.

The regeneration teen doubted it would be as big of an issue for her, as long as she stuck to relying on medium powered energy balls. She'd yet to find her limit with creating them, she knew there had to be one but she hadn't come across it yet so she was confident she could go all out for the whole exam without much consequence considering she was fully rested and raring to go.

A part of her wondered if it wasn't her years of no quirk use giving her such a massive well of energy to draw from now. Something to ponder for later.

Other than that there was only the zero pointer but Present Mic had claimed it was nothing more than an obstacle to avoid. She hadn't failed to note he had referred to it as if there was only one which left her wondering why one wouldn't bother to destroy it and just get it out of the way. She had a feeling there was something to it that wasn't being conveyed to them but she had no idea what.

Shaking her head, she looked around at the examinee's she was participating with and her eyes widened slightly when she spotted Uraraka standing near the front of the group psyching herself up. 'Oh… I should probably apologize for our first meeting while I have the chance.'

Before she could take more than a step towards her 'saviour' however, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she turned to see a tall blue haired teen with a square jawline and harsh eyes glaring through spectacles right at her. He spared a glance toward Uraraka before his features somehow hardened further.

She wasn't sure she liked him. During the explanation of the robots, he had interrupted to bring up an issue he had with a discrepancy between the pamphlets and the pro's presentation. What didn't sit quite right with the blonde was his attitude during it.

"She appears to be trying to prepare herself for the trials ahead. Are you really going to distract one of your fellow examinee's during such an important moment?" he asked harshly, and after just a moment of catching herself from the sudden confrontation she glared right back.

"No, I was going to apologize for something then let her get on with her day, you presumptuous asshole." She bit out, making the blue haired teens eyes go wide.

"What did you just-"

"BEGIN!"

All eyes except Izuku's shifted to Present Mic up above as the gates shot open, while the purple eyed girl realized she had a chance to escape this confrontation and get a head start so she bolted ahead of the others, taking to the air as soon as she passed the gate.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL VILLAIN FIGHTS!"

'Got to be careful about this, still haven't been able to master a form of flying that doesn't present a risk of destruction due to how it works.' She thought as she began to drop towards a nearby building. 'if I keep up with consistent beams I'll run a risk of tearing down the buildings eventually. Got to adapt.'

As she thought that, she landed against the wall, instantly creating a tiny energy ball and blasting it against the building, launching her away in a manner similar to how she'd seen Bakugou take flight many times but with much less risk of destruction.

She kept this up for a couple of moments, until she managed to scale one of the buildings, landing on the roof and running to edge, looking around for any villains.

Fortunately for her, she found a cluster of two and three pointers rather early causing her to smirk as two massive energy balls appeared in her hands.

"DOUBLE OR NOTHING!"

With that cry she launched them, both of them colliding with the middle of the cluster and blasting every last one apart. 'ha! Nineteen points already.'

She smirked as she continued to use her balls and beams to turn the entire city into her own personal parkour grounds, as she hunted down villains, recalling a conversation she'd had with All Might over that attack.

_"How do they even begin homing in on things anyways? I wouldn't of thought that would be part of your power."_

_"It isn't."_

_"huh?"_

_"I kinda realized, the energy I'm making to use them is unique to me and me alone. Nothing else seems to be like it so what could I do to utilize that? It took me hours to get it right with little tiny energy balls but I realized I could magnetize them to me and one another so I can manipulate their course once their out and flying about."_

Izuku was suddenly thrown from her memories as she landed on the ground and turned a corner, only for a flurry of missiles to be launched at her. Wasting no time, she threw out her two front hands and shot of one giant beam of energy that disintegrated every last missile and tore apart the robots ahead of her in the process.

Once that was done, she wasn't sure her exact score but she knew she definitely saw a three pointer before they all blew up. She smiled that cocky smile she had gotten used to wearing on her face, bolting forward once more and using small blasts similar to how Bakugou would to speed herself up.

Really, it was a blessing she could use her powers in an incredibly similar manner. The fact that it got on the angry blonde boy's nerves was just a bonus.

She continued on her way, eventually taking to the skies again when she struggled to find anymore remaining robots. She finally found one two-pointer and dropped down in front of it. It turned to her with a series of beeps and she waved at it.

"Hey Rusty, want to help me test a new idea for a move I haven't gotten to try yet?"

It just beeped at her.

"Great! Just hold still!" She said as hundreds of tiny energy balls began to shoot from her outstretched hands, all sticking onto the robot.

it beeped again confused.

"Damage: One thousand!" she announced, clapping her hands together and causing the little balls of energy to all push in and explode, destroying the robot in the process. She walked up to the scrap, the head falling to the floor beside her and addressing it. "Thanks, it's a work in progress. Based off of video games actually, the idea being they all would deal one point of damage but because there is one thousands of them it is mega painful. What do you think?"

Silence answered her.

"Thank you! You're far to kind, Rusty." She laughed… then her smile dropped into a scowl and she let out a sigh. "I really need to get some real friends."

Before she could continue down that more depressing line of thought however, the ground began to rumble as the sound of something approaching reached her ears.

Confused she ran to where she heard the noise, turning the corner and feeling her jaw drop as she saw a robot the size of a skyscraper peeking out from behind a building, while students ran past her for their lives.

"THAT'S THE ZERO POINTER?!" She asked stunned, beginning to turn as she was aware she still needed to get a few more points. Before she could begin to run though…

"HELP!"

As it turned out, one thing the original Izuku and IzuTwo shared and perhaps any regeneration would share… The word help flipped a switch in their brain. Her mind went blank as she looked to see the brunette from before struggling from under some rubble, head bleeding as though she'd been hit..

And Izuku ran to her, throwing out two of her most powerful beams to launch herself to the girl, throwing energy balls right onto the rubble and tearing it apart as her hands glowed helping Uraraka escape. "I got you!"

"H-huh? It's you?" She asked, and Izuku frowned as her voice came out somewhat drowsy. 'probably a concussion.'

"It's me! Come on, stay awake!" She said, pulling the girl away as fast as she could. Unfortunately she didn't have enough upper body strength to pull the girl away from the zero pointer fast enough.

"'M…sorry. I wa' rude…."

"Hey, don't worry about anything! Just stay awake, ok?" The regeneration teen commanded as she set the girl down and looked up to the giant robot towering above her with a glare. "HEY YOU! ONE MORE STEP AND I BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME!"

It kept moving, and The blonde sighed as she threw both her arms above her, one absolutely gargantuan energy ball formed above her, bigger than any of the one's she'd made so far, thought it was still dwarfed by the zero pointer.

"You know, this might be more than my body can handle right now, so just in case something happens I wanted to say sorry myself for making you uncomfortable." The blonde said with a small smile of her own, before preparing to launch her attack.

"Sorry for.. wha…?"

"RENEWAL BALL! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT POWER!" Izuku bellowed as she threw her hands down, the ball launching at speed right into the robots chest and actually managing to pick it up off the ground and disintegrate it's chest, leaving the remaining pieces to fall to the ground in a heap. "Process that, you robotic-"

She tripped as she stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground and letting out heavy breathes. She'd never put every last drop of her power into an attack after so much constant use in all of her training yet, mainly due to All Might not being the best opponent in that regard as she usually only had half an hour at best to spar with him meaning he would be at his weakest possible.

Her gaze turned to Uraraka who was very barely still conscious, but fortunately putting up a fight as they waited for help. As she took in the pretty, now frazzled brunette her last train of thought from that morning suddenly returned to her while black spots began to appear in her vision.

'Oh yeah… that was it… If I don't have the same type as before… would I not like the same type of p….people… but then…'

Thoughts flashed through her mind, of her dating someone like Uraraka, only for her to regenerate and the new regeneration to reject them. To lose the love they may have shared.

The thought was horrible, and made Izuku's throat go dry as she realized the solution. A solution that brought a solitary tear to her eye as her final conscious thought flashed through her.

'I can't ever be with anyone….'

She welcomed the darkness that took her away from the suddenly terrifying clutch of reality.


	9. Chapter 9

"_-ss of consciousness-"_

_"-Nausea, sickness-"_

_"-Ay away from strong lights and loud sounds, overwhelming stimulus-"_

Izuku's face scrunched up somewhat as consciousness slowly began returning to the blond. Her body felt like deadweight despite that however. 'So tired….'

A soft, inviting mattress was beneath her and the smell that permeated this room made one thing go through her mind. 'Am in a hospital?'

An elderly voice reached her ear, the same one she'd been hearing snippets of throughout her 'nap'.

"Aside from that, just use common sense and follow the instructions I gave you. Concussions are nasty, but you're past the most dangerous stage. I'm afraid I can't do more thanks to the exam and the toll it took on you." She was fighting with her body to avoid falling back asleep, trying to open her eyes. 'Sounds familiar, kind of…'

"What about her? Will she be alright?" A worried feminine voice asked, sounding tired. 'Uraraka?'

"Don't worry about her dearie, she's just drained. Nothing some decent rest won't fix up, though I'm not sure she will be waking up-" Izuku's eyes began to flutter open, causing her to flinch at the sudden light. "-Well, prove me wrong."

She looked to her side, slowly pushing herself up. She saw Uraraka looking relieved as she sighed and beside her, much to the blonde's surprise was the blue haired teen she'd almost gotten into an argument with. His name was Iida right? She was pretty sure that's what he said during the presentation. Finally, at her side was a rather small, elderly woman in a white coat, with glasses and her hair up in a bun. 'Wait, isn't that the healing pro hero…' "Recovery Girl?"

"Ah, you recognize me? That's certainly a good sign. Your name, dearie?" The old lady inquired, pulling out a nearby clipboard. "Just need to check a few basic things. Make sure everything Is functioning properly."

"Izuku Midoriya, miss." She explained, noting the odd glance she got from Iida and Recovery Girl. Uraraka also had a brief moment of confusion, though it was tempered due to having already heard her name. "And yes, I'm sure I got that right. I know Izuku is a boy's name, still my name as well. Long story."

"Well, alright then. How are you physically? Anything sore, or sensitive that shouldn't be?"

She paused for a moment, feeling around herself and rocking back and forth a little to check. Once she was satisfied she turned back to the pro. "Fine, just tired really."

"Well that is to be expected." The short nurse hummed, writing away. "You went beyond your limits with your quirk with your last attack in the entrance exam."

"Oh yeah, the zero pointer. Maybe that amount of energy was a little overboard, but I wanted to be safe instead of sorry." She thought, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. She turned, seeing Uraraka looking at her with a small smile and she returned it. "Worth it though."

It was admittedly kind of funny how fast the brunnette's face lit up red at those words, but it wasn't like she was lying. It was also better to focus on this than end up going back down the train of thought she'd been on before she collapsed.

"Well I'm glad to see your memories are also intact. In that case, I believe you are cleared to go, dearie." The nurse said with a bright smile. "Just try to be careful in future if you pass the test, I understand U.A.'s motto is Plus Ultra but push your limits to far and you'll just become another patient in my infirmary. Oh, and as you might have guessed these two wanted to converse with you before you leave."

"Understand. Thank you." The blonde nodded, watching the woman walk off before she turned to the other two teenagers. Silence hung between them for a moment, before Izuku turned her attention to Uraraka first. Might as well start with the less awkward conversation. "How are you? I saw you had a pretty nasty cut before I passed out."

"O-oh, I'm fine thanks to you, and Recovery Girl!" The brunette quickly assured, clapping her hands together with a small smile. "A bit of rubble hit me on the head and gave me a mild concussion. I just need to be careful not to overwork myself according the nurse, and get a decent amount of rest."

Izuku nodded, and Iida spoke up briefly. "I hope that helps."

"Thank you. Anyways, aside from that I stayed behind because I couldn't leave you. Not after you came back to help me even after I was rude to you and just left you earlier today. Sorry again about that." The girl said, with a light bow. Izuku chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hey, no need to apologise. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I kinda just speak what's on my mind and I guess when I don't have any ill-will I'm just kinda a flirt. So, sorry." Looking up and seeing the girl's conflicted face she quickly added an addendum with a teasing smirk. "Though I'm not saying I didn't mean what I said, you are quite the looker."

Uraraka squeaked, hiding her face behind her hands while Izuku laughed. She cautiously turned to the other teen and her gaze hardened a bit. "Well, it might take her a moment to calm down so… you wanted to talk as well?"

"Yes. Tenya Iida, from Somei Academy." He introduced himself for the second time today, before standing up and surprising both girls with the deep bow he took. "And more accurately, I would like to apologise. While I do not condone the language you used, you were right that I was presumptuous and also rather rude towards you, on reflection. I merely wished everyone to be on equal footing, but my way of going about it was not at all alright and I had assumed you were not taking the test seriously because of your attitude. After seeing you in action during the exam however, clearly I was proven wrong."

Silence rang out for a moment after that, before Izuku smiled a soft, somewhat sad smile. "You know… I think that's the second time someone's given me a genuine apology for their actions. Actions that needed an apology I mean."

She tacked on that last bit with a small glance to Uraraka, still smiling.

"You know what… I'm sorry as well. Probably not as much but I am sorry." She said with a small laugh, putting a hand on Iida's chest and pushing him up. 'Holy damn he's built- _stop it, Izuku!_' "At the least I should go been more creative with my insult, calling you an ass was just plain boring."

"Uh, thanks… I think?" Iida said, tilting his head in confusion and getting a snicker out of Izuku.

"Sorry for how hostile I was straight away though, in all seriousness. I just… I'm kind of used to dealing with less than stellar people, my classmates aren't exactly paragons of virtuousness or the like. Which means I'm used to having to be on the defensive verbally and physically. Clearly, you're better than them though so… thank you." She said, getting a smile from the teen which got a small giggle from her.

"Well I'm glad we were able to settle than, and put that little bit of unpleasantness behind us." He said, while the regeneration teen got out her bed and spotted her belongings beside her bed, picking them up. She noted Uraraka and Iida already had their stuff on them.

"Well, I feel the same. Also I think you should try to exercise that smile a little more, definitely don't want to be hostile with someone so attractive." She said with a shit-eating grin, laughing when the boy began to sputter at the compliment, cheeks tinging red slightly. Uraraka had finally calmed down herself only for Izuku to flash both with an impossibly bright grin she'd most definitely retained from her old self that could make anyone with a heart melt in an instant. "Not saying which of you is better looking, but we all know I'm the hottest. The fact you're close to me though means you're still amazing though."

"MIDORIYA!" Uraraka complained, hiding her face again and making the blonde laugh as he walked around the two and threw her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist. Besides, I think it's good to have a pick me up after that exam." She explained, before frowning for a moment as she turned to her new… friend? "Sorry if this is weird, not exactly great at social stuff but would it be alright if I walked you home? Just want to be sure you make it safely, considering the concussion and all…"

"I…I'd like that." The girl nodded, a small smile coming onto her face despite herself. Iida stood up, securing his bag.

"Would you two mind if I accompanied you then? I believe we will all be travelling by train anyways and I'd also like to be sure you both return safely. As the one among us who didn't require any medical attention, it would be irresponsible of me not to offer."

"Heh, so you have attractive personality qualities as well as looks then. Great! Izuku laughed, which only get louder as the tall teen began spluttering once more.

"This flirting is hardly appropriate! Please!" The boy complained, before getting a light hit in the arm.

"Well, if it's making you uncomfortable then fine." She conceded, as they finally began to make their way out the infirmary and through the halls of U.A. for the first time. Hopefully, it wouldn't also be the last.

They made small talk from there until they got onto the train, learning small random details about one another.

Things like why each of them wanted to be a hero, all of them finding common ground in wanting to help others as part of their motivations even if that was not that surprising, where they lived and even their quirks.

Iida apparently had engines in his legs due to a mutation quirk that allowed him to run at high speeds and deliver power strikes with his legs. Rather a useful quirk in the blonde's opinion.

Uraraka's was an emitter type, though it relied on a partial mutation that caused pink pads to grow on her fingertips. When all five from either hand touched something, the person or object she was touching will lose it's gravitational pull as long as it was in her weight limit.

It was a very technical quirk that actually awakened Izuku's love of quirks from her past more fully than before, the potential applications of such a technical quirk flooding her mind briefly.

Then the conversation turned to her, and she faltered in front of them, smile dropping into a frown. "Well… you see… you know those lasers and eneryb balls I was throwing about?"

"Yes?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Well, they're just a side effect of my actual quirk. An awesome, useful side effect but a side effect none the less. They only work because I generate this special kind of energy I'm able to manipulate for my quirk to function. My actual quirk is called Regeneration." She explained simply, trailing her finger over the table in front of her. "Long story short, let's me cheat death but… sorry, maybe later but I can't talk about it right now."

"That's alright. It sounds like a powerful quirk though, if it allows you to do that as well as what you were capable of in the entrance exam." The tall blue haired boy of their group complimented with a small frown on seeing her discomfort.

It wasn't that she was somehow upset about her past or that but… there was a chance she was going to go to school with Uraraka, which would likely mean she was going to have to share a changing room with her.

It was awkward enough for her, especially considering she most definitely was still into girls even if she had a new appreciation for the masculine form, but Aldera had seen that she was identifying as a girl now and decided to move her.

She had no problems staying in the boys room if she'd had to, she could defend herself but with her new body perhaps it was for the best. To say changing with the other girls of her class was uncomfortable though was an understatement.

So she'd prefer a fresh start, at least for a while until she was ready to share her past properly. She looked out the window as a sudden lull in the conversation appeared and ended smiling lightly when she saw on one of the news broadcasts that were put out publicly that there was apparently a recent rescue with the pro hero Thirteen. It seemed she wasn't the only one either.

"That's awesome!" Uraraka exclaimed to herself with a smile, seeing the report. "Their my inspiration honestly, saving people despite not having a quirk necessarily perfect for it and not to mention the space theme."

"Yeah, they're so cool!" Izuku gushed herself, her ever present nerd side starting to slip through. "I heard she's already saved a few thousand people in the last year alone, and their attitude towards it all is so noble."

"I know right?! Like how cool can one person be?" Uraraka beamed, as the two quickly dissolved into discussing the pro while Iida looked on in quiet amusment.

Soon enough, they arrived at the first of their stops, a small city area where they walked Uraraka to her apartment, the girl opening it and revealing she lived alone much to both her new friends surprise.

She beamed, getting them to wait a moment before she came out with a pen and some paper, writing down on two different scraps she gave to Izuku and Iida. "Here, my number. I honestly had a lot of fun you two, just talking together! This way, even if one or all of us don't get in, we can all still be friends."

"That's great, thank you!" Izuku said, rather quickly as she gave a light bow, beaming bright. "I'll message you later to make sure you're recovering properly."

"I shall do the same." Iida promised, and the brunette nodded at the two with her own sweet, bright smile.

"Thank you, both of you. I'd love to keep talking but I gotta let my parents know I'm back now. Thanks for making sure I got home safe." She said with a bow, before finally turning and walking in while the other two waved her off before turning to each other.

"So Midoriya, you said you lived in Musutafu?" Iida inquired, getting a nod from the girl.

"Yup." She confirmed as they began to walk away, travelling down the stairs and back to the nearby station. "I can make it on my own if you just want to go home."

"Nonsense, it would hardly be alright of me to leave you now." The tall teen said. Soon enough they fell back into small talk along the way, trading their own numbers as well when they finally got the blonde to her apartment.

Inko had been more than happy to see her 'baby sweetheart' as she now stuck to calling Izuku, seeing as the child might change gender again and it would be a difficult thing to relearn.

she'd taken the girl into a tight hug when she'd heard what occurred and had practically screamed with joy when the girl talked about Uraraka and Iida, grip tightening.

It was perfect, and all that was left to do now was wait.

* * *

It was two weeks later, when Izuku could be found pacing back and forth near the front door, phone in hand with a scowl. Texting Iida and Uraraka was a fine distraction from time to time but they couldn't be there for every moment until the letter would arrive, detailing whether she passed or failed.

From the kitchen, Inko spotted her child and rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "It won't come any faster just because you want it too sweetie. If anything you'll make it feel like it's slower."

"I know, it's just… frustrating. Not knowing, not to mention All Might still hasn't texted me or phoned back since our training finished and I haven't seen him on the news anywhere. I'm starting to get a little worried about him." She said with a small frown. She'd never admit it to her mentors face but since she started training with him and saw his 'weaker' side, she'd grown somewhat protective of the man. Especially considering what he did to Aldera, proving himself, she would return the favour in a heartbeat if she had to.

"Patience is a virtue." Inko hummed, as she added some meat into the pot of food she was cooking. "You have definitely been more impatient since you changed sweetie."

"I am plenty patient." Izuku huffed, only for her mother to roll her eyes.

"Clearly." She said, her daughter's sarcasm having rubbed off on her somewhat over the past few months. "I'm just saying-"

BRIIIING BRIING!

Izuku immediately turned to the door as the bell went off, hurrying to open it and finding a man with a bag on his shoulder and a few letters in his hand. "Hello, are you Inko or Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes, I am Izuku." She nodded, being handed a small stack of letters. The man nodded, beginning to leave after that. "Thank you!"

With that, she closed the door before hurrying to the couch. She put her mom's letters to the side and found two addressed to her. The first was a generic letter simply related to a hero newsletter she preferred to get in person in case of any pictures of new pro's being included.

The other looked fancy, with a wax seal she broke off quickly, a small metal disk falling out. Then suddenly, a hologram shot up in front of her as All Might's giant visage made her jump. "Ah!"

"AHAHA! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!" The man exclaimed, before continuing to go on about how he was apparently now a teacher at U.A. while Izuku silently seethed.

"You couldn't at least give me a heads up?!" She growled through gritted teeth. Still, in the end she was smiling as she knew now that he was alright. "You are so getting it when I see you again, matchstick."

Then finally, he said the words she was waiting on. Apparently, her attack against the zero pointer hadn't been for nothing. Rescue points, assigned for helping others and she got seventy of them along with her normal score.

"What this means my girl…. Not only have you passed the exam, but you have placed first in it, as I once predicted!" All Might laughed with that boisterous laugh of his. "So allow me, young Izuku, to welcome you to your hero academia!"

A clattering noise suddenly sounded through the apartment as the hologram faded away, getting the blonde to look around and see her mother with tears in her eyes.

Smiles were shared before the plump woman launched at her child, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"MY BABIES GOING TO BE A HERO!"

Nothing felt more perfect than this moment. Only two more weeks of waiting until she could attend U.A.-

Her eyes widened. Another two weeks… of having to be patient…

…..

'FUCK!'


	10. Chapter 10

It was just a short few days before Izuku would finally be attending U.A. when she'd gotten called out to Dagobah by her mentor. She'd bolted as fast as she could, throwing on her mother's cardigan and trying not to think about how she looked more like a housewife then a teenager.

There, on the sands of the beach she spotted All Might in his skinny form watching the shore.

"MATCHSTICK!" She called out, pulling the blonde's attention towards her, smiling once his eyes settled upon her. She ran as fast as she could to him.

"Ah, Izuku, my girl! So nice to see you-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence before he was slapped in the face. "Ah! What the?!"

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted at him before suddenly tackling him into a hug, burying her head into his chest, trying to ignore the feeling of his ribs being far too prominent. "You just stopped responding to my messages all together, no prior warning! What was I supposed to think happened to you, then you just show up all of a sudden as a hologram and…"

"Breathe, my girl." The man instructed, gently rubbing circles into her back as she clutched onto his suit trying to maintain her 'give no craps' attitude. It was hard, she may not have been a crier like the original Izuku but she couldn't help her worry bubbling up.

After a few breaths, she finally calmed down enough to eventually smile and let out a small laugh, letting go and pulling back with slightly shaky breath. "I got into U.A…"

"That you did, and you only passed out at the very end." The One For All wielder laughed, getting a light playful glare from his student before his face became more serious. "And that is why I was keeping quiet. I wished for you to find out on your own how you did, and I want you to know that it was entirely of your own merits that you got into U.A., I pulled no strings."

"Thanks, Matchstick." She said with a small grin, before looking away. "Still, you could have at least said you were going to be going quiet for a while or something instead of leaving me to worry."

"I'm sorry, in future I'll keep in mind you are a worrywart." He teased lightly, while still apologizing at the same time. "So, I presume you are excited now?"

"Yeah! I mean, for one I'm finally getting into U.A., with you as a teacher now as well which is just going to be amazing! But also I made some new friends who texted me that they passed as well so I finally have some real friends that actually _like me _and that I like as well so that's awesome and I can't wait to talk to them and also meet everyone else and-"

"Haha, try to make sure to breathe, young Midoriya." The skeleton-like man laughed, patting her on the back, before a softer smile came onto his face. "For what it's worth my girl, I'm proud of you."

"Damn right you are!" She said with crossed arms and a cheeky smile, making the skinny man roll his blue eyes fondly.

"I should tell you, after you fainted I informed the principal of your quirk to be safe. He likely will be informing your homeroom teacher, whoever that may be, so if you need to discuss something about your powers you should be safe to freely." All Might informed her, making her let out a thankful sigh. That was one less issue to worry about then.

"Thanks, Matchstick. I… should probably head back now, I don't want to stay away too long and worry my mom." She said, sighing and turning to get ready to leave. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all I had to say for now, my girl." The skinny man assured, turning to leave in the opposite direction. "I believe we shall see each other again when you finally reach U.A., so goodbye for now, young Midoriya."

"See ya, All Might!" The blonde called with a grin as she ran off, heading towards the nearby bus station as quick as she could. When she reached it, she paused for a moment before looking to the sky and smiling to herself.

U.A. high, here comes Izuku Midoriya!

* * *

Izuku smiled wide as she saw the towering U.A. high ahead of her, clutching her bag tight as she walked towards the school of her dreams.

It was hard to believe the journey she'd gone on getting here, everything that had happened over the last ten months… and now it all had accumulated to this moment.

"Ah! Midoriya!" A familiar voice called out and Izuku turned to see Iida making his way towards her. "Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Iida. Seeing a handsome boy before school is a great way to start the day." She said, grinning as the blue haired teen suddenly blushed and started chopping the air dramatically.

"M-Midoriya! I must ask you to refrain from such inappropriate comments!" He said, before turning to face away while the girl snickered. "I do however thank you for the compliment."

"You know, knowing how organized you seem to be from what I've learned so far, I'd have thought you'd have been here before me." Izuku hummed, as the two made their way past the gate and into the building, heading towards the stairs.

"Ah, well I am ashamed to admit this tardiness was intentional but my brother was leaving to another city today as well, so I was making sure to say goodbye to him as well while I had the opportunity." The tall teen explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." The blonde said as they reached the floor where the classes were held, from what they had been told by U.A.'s admittance letter. "You're in 1-A as well, right?"

"Yes, both me and Uraraka will be joining you in class it seems." Iida said with a rare smile, before gesturing to a nearby door with 1-A written on it. "Ah, this must be our classroom."

"Dang it's big… Like something else I'm willing to bet." She said with a small laugh, while her tall friend just looked confused.

"Why are you looking at my pants as you say that?"

"…No reason." The girl shrugs with a small laugh. 'He's almost as innocent as I used to be.'

"Well I- YOU! GET YOUR FEET OFF THAT DESK!" Iida suddenly shouted as he sprinted forward towards a student. Izuku just rolled her eyes when she realized it was Bakugou.

"Good luck with trying to discipline Katsuki of all people." She muttered under her breath, knowing there was no point in getting involved with the argument inevitably about to occur from her past bully and her new friend meeting.

Looking around the room, she notes most of the students were already in conversation with one another. A red headed boy with shark like teeth was talking to another two boys, one with jet black hair and a wide grin and the other with yellow hair that had a black stripe almost like lightning in it.

There was a girl with purple hair and mutated earlobes that looked like headphone jacks chatting quietly with a girl who seemed to be completely invisible, a girl with frog-like features and long green hair, a boy with a bird head and an intimidating glare and finally a boy with six arms and a mask covering his face, along with short grey hair.

Nearby, there was another bigger group of solely boys. There was one boy with short dirty blonde hair, with a large tail with fluff the same colour as his hair, another boy with a stocky build, spiky brown hair and larger lips and another bulky boy with rock like features, who seemed to be fairly quiet, saying things in sign language. There was also a rather small boy with purple hair that seemed to be made of balls, who they seemed to be collectively ignoring for some reason.

Near the back, there were two fair more serious looking students who remained quiet but didn't particularly give welcoming vibes. A girl with long black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail of sorts and a boy with heterochromatic red and white hair.

Ochaco didn't seem to be present yet so that left only two students in the class for the regeneration teen to approach. A blonde boy with shiny, fabulous hair and a dazzling smile who looked like he was just lying in wait for someone to approach him and a girl with skin as pink as her hair, along with pretty, unique eyes with dark sclera and yellow irises. She also had some awesome looking horns.

She also was clearly the most recent arrival, not including Izuku and Iida, as she was finishing unpacking her stuff for the day. With the fact they were the only two people who didn't seem opposed to conversation who weren't already talking, the blonde decided to try her luck with them.

"Hiya!" she introduced herself to the two with a small wave, grabbing both their attention. The pink skinned girl smiled the second she realized Izuku was talking to her, while the boy just looked at the new arrival without changing his expression even once. "I just got here so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Mina Ashido, nice to meet ya Midori!" The pink girl, Mina, said excitedly. She then fixed her with a curious look. "Though, isn't Izuku a guy's name?"

"Long story." The regeneration teen waved away, as her attention turned to the boy who spoke up as soon as she did.

"Yuga Aoyama, dazzled to make my acquaintance, Midoriya?" He asked with a flip of his hair, sparkles seemingly materializing around him from nowhere. 'So bright…'

"Perhaps, a pretty face can be pretty good at dazzling people." The girl smirked, before turning her eye to Mina with a small wiggle of her eyebrows. "But a pretty AND unique face can _definitely_ dazzle me."

There was a moment of silence, before a wide grin came onto Mina's face as if to say 'bring it on.'

And so, the flirt off began.

"That's completely fair, but personally I find pretty eyes really capture my attention, especially vibrant ones." The pink haired girl practically purred, resting her head on one of her hands with slightly lidded eyes to add to the effect.

"Oh, then I bet you must enjoy looking in the mirror with gorgeous ones like yours." Izuku hummed with a grin, enjoying how she seemed to briefly disarm the girl before her.

"Ah, you both are forgetting an important feature, no?" Aoyama spoke up, winking at them. "I would presume you both understand the appeal of pretty hair. Whether it be long and gorgeous, or messy but tasteful. Of course, short, shiny and well styled is the best type of hair, no?"

"Perhaps, but hey, there's more to a person than just a face." Mina said, looking down with a smirk. "And I appreciate a girl who understands the importance of keeping her thighs 'healthy.'"

Izuku actually blushed for a moment at that, caught off-guard before she met the pink girl's smirk with one of her own, sneaking a quick glance over Mina's body. 'You want to bust out the big guns, huh?' "Well, I was lucky to be blessed with these proportions but you're no slouch yourself. I'm almost jealous of that seat you are in."

"Hey, if you're offering, I'd bet your cute face would be way more comfortable than this seat." The pink haired girl purred. Izuku giggled, a follow up immediately coming to mind.

"Damn, take my breath away with your looks and now you want to take it away with something even more fun than just looking at you? I should have known someone so beautiful would be dangerous." The blonde girl said with lidded eyes of her own, finally getting Mina to blush.

"Wow, you're good." The pink girl said with a slightly embarrassed giggled, sitting up straighter. "I think with someone so beautiful though, I'm going to have to hold you to what you said."

"I guess I don't have a choice. I'll just have to leave my number with ya." She said, before pointing down and revealing a bunch of small green lights from her quirk she'd fired off, each making the shapes of numbers, finishing with a small heart at the end. "So just remember to put this in your phone?"

"….Damn, you win." Mina said, impressed as the lights started to fade. "Nice to see someone who can match up to me."

"Yeah same. In all seriousness though, it's nice to meet a new, and beautiful, friend. If you want to be friends that is." Izuku laughed, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Oh, totally! I love making new friends!" Mina laughed, returning the high five. Before they could talk anymore though, a new voice spoke up pulling all their attention.

"Oh, Izuku! Iida!" Ochaco's voice spoke up, pulling all attention to the door. Izuku smiled… for just a moment before it faltered. The brunette was grinning wide and happy, completely unaware of the tired, annoyed looking man towering behind her. "Glad to see you guys are in the same class as me!"

"If friends are all you care about-" the towering figure spoke, causing the brunette to jump as the man walked in while the girl backed off in surprise and probably some fear. "-Then you can pack up and leave now."

"Who-" Izuku began to speak, only to be cut off.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." The man said, before looking around them all as they quietened down. "It took you all ten second to shut up. That isn't going to fly."

…Izuku frowned with a light glare. She could already guess what type of teacher Aizawa was going to be based on this interaction alone.

She did _not _approve.

"You're all going to put these on, then we're going out to the field outside." The scruffy man announced, pulling out a basket with P.E. uniforms inside from behind the main podium and turning to walk towards the door. "Don't waste time."

"Wait, but what about orientation-" Iida tried to question, only for Aizawa to glare at him.

"It's pointless. Now hurry up."

With that, the man closed the door on them all and Izuku just let out an angry sigh.

There went her hopes of not putting anyone on her list of 'assholes' on the first day.


	11. Chapter 11

Shota Aizawa was far from a pleasant man. Izuku was sure of that much the second she'd watched him walk out the room and left his class behind confused with his rough attitude.

She also was sure that sooner or later, he'd start giving someone crap if he followed the pattern she recognized from sour teachers like him. She hoped it was her. Not because of any dislike of herself but because she was not going to take shit from anyone, even a U.A. teacher.

For the moment though she focused on a more pressing issue, changing. It was still an odd experience, changing in the girl's changing room. She had planned to just get done up in a corner and leave but Mina had been rather insistent on getting her (not so great) opinion on their teacher.

And Mina being hotter than then the number two hero's fire quirk did not help matters. Somehow though, she powered through with some flirts and gripes and soon found herself with the rest of the class in the track outside the school.

And Aizawa finally revealed his game, with the bored scowl still plastered on his face. "You'll be performing a quirk assessment test to judge where you are with your quirks."

There was muttering amongst the students, some muttering in confusion over why they were doing this of all things. Aizawa glared at them and it was enough to make them shut up, most of them unsettled by his gaze. Izuku just levelled a glare back silently.

"If you want to make it anywhere in the hero business that actually matters, you can't waste time on pointless celebrations and ceremonies. What you will be endlessly spending your time on, is training your quirks." Aizawa drawled, pulling out a device of some sort from his pocket and fiddling with it a little. "And just because you might have a strong quirk, doesn't mean you have a good quirk or a well-controlled quirk yet."

As he said that, Izuku could have sworn his eyes had glanced over her and Bakugou. It was a brief moment that quickly passed however and suddenly his dismissive glare was turned on her. "Izuku Midoriya. You were the only student to take out the Zero Pointer in the exam. What was your highest softball throw in middle school? Or in the past ten months if that works better for you."

Several people looked at each other confused at that line, only Bakugou and Izuku knowing the significance of that time period. The regeneration teen just shrugged. "Last I checked, from where I'm standing could probably throw it about twice the distance you're standing from us now. So like, 50 metres, give or take."

"Right. Come up here now and do it with your quirk. I don't care how, just use it however you think will best augment your score." The scruffy pro demanded and the blonde sighed, walking forward and taking it, before taking her position and stopping to study the ball for a moment. 'Most distance he's looking for? I wonder….'

Using as little destructive energy as she possible could, she lit up an energy ball in her hands, measuring it. The other students looked on in interest, some muttering about her quirk. Bakugou looked irritated yet curious as his own green eyes shimmered in reaction to her quirk and Aizawa studied intently.

Suddenly, she smirked as the ball of energy disappeared and she raised her other hand.

"Got it." She said as she flicked her wrist and a casing of energy, before giving it the best throw she could to throw the ball itself fast. The energy encasing it then ensured it continued to fly for a massive difference.

They could all see the ball of energy hurling through the air even when the device in Aizawa's hands suddenly sparked to life. "Seven hundred and sixty two point four metres!"

"Must have burned up the ball." Izuku hummed aloud. She smirked slightly at her classmates shocked and amazed reactions but she personally wasn't that amazed. She knew the energy balls could go on essentially forever with enough juice as long as they didn't hit anything so it was really just a matter of the balls resiliency which hadn't been that great. She didn't even look at Aizawa as she waited to walk away. "Need anything else?"

"Just get back in line." He grunted and she did so with a lazy smile, taking her place beside Uraraka and Mina who briefly whispered to her about how amazing that was.

"You'll all be competing in a series of tests like this one, designed to test your quirks abilities." Aizawa explained and muttering broke out amongst them all.

"Really? That doesn't seem so bad!"

"Actually it sounds pretty fun!"

"Oh, I can't wait to try this, it-"

"Fun?" Aizawa asked darkly as he shifted, his gaze becoming piercing. "Do you think the victims of a villain attack care about whether or not you're having fun? They need competent heroes in the moment, focused on saving them. Not prancing about just because they thought they could play with their quirks."

Izuku gritted her teeth, holding her tongue. She could tell his rant wasn't finished yet, and she didn't want to attack her prey prematurely.

"You need to take this seriously. This isn't a game and it would be illogical to treat it as such. And if you don't?" Aizawa smirked cruelly. "Well, whoever comes in last place will be expelled. So you better give it your all, Plus Ultra style."

"Wha- That isn't fair!" Mina piped up, cheeks puffed out slightly indignantly. Aizawa's glare turned on her.

"Life isn't fair. If you can't deal with it, you can go home right now-" Finally, Izuku decided it was time to stop restraining her tongue.

"Okay we get it, hurry up and move on you dickbag drifter." She said bluntly, making several people go wide eyed, Aizawa freeze up, Bakugou involuntarily snort and cause Iida to have an aneurysm. "After all, based on your logic, every moment you rant we waste daylight not improving or doing our best. Let's not be hypocritical now Aizawa. Or do you get that much of a hard-on from being a dick to new students that you're willing to be irrational for those moments?"

"You-"

"Don't know, don't care. We're here to learn, and you're here to teach. So let's try to actually do that, shall we? So, like you said _sir: _stop wasting time." Izuku finished up her rant, casually stuffing her hands in her pockets like she hadn't just verbally assaulted her teacher who was threatening expulsion.

The man pointed to a spot nearby. "Everyone else, get ready for the fifty metre dash. Midoriya, you and I will have a chat about resp-"

"Respect? Unnecessary. No one gets my respect until they earn it, and all you've done from the moment I met you is diminish the chances of that. And if you can't deal with it, well then, now who's worried about trivialities?"

"….Just get to the damn track."

Izuku walked away with a satisfied smirk, her point having been made. She took her place at her friends side, and Mina looked at her confused. "What exactly was _that_ about?"

"I must also ask the same." Iida spoke up, frowning. "That was quite the thing to watch and I can hardly say I approve any more than I approved of his hazing."

More than a few people were not so subtly listening in, curious as well. Izuku just shrugged. "Past teachers sucked, like a lot. Like, I cannot easily explain how much in the short amount of time we have. What I can tell you is they singled me out a lot and it literally ended in a death. I decided from that moment on I'm not gonna let anyone get away with that shit, no matter who they are. Under any circumstances. I have my priorities and I stick to them."

She glared at the goggles around Aizawa's neck she had noticed a few moments prior. 'Not even underground heroes like Eraserhead.'

No one got a chance to properly react to her explanation before Aizawa announced it was time to start the Quirk Assessment test.

* * *

**Test one: Fifty metre dash**

The first test Aizawa had them perform was a simple dash. Two students went up each, and they simply had to use their quirks to clear the short track as quickly as possible, with a robot nearby announcing their times.

So far, the fastest student had been Iida at three point four seconds, followed by Mina who had four point six seven seconds. The final two students to go were the Aldera students themselves.

Izuku and Bakugou shared glances briefly before the latter grunted and looked away, probably not wanting to look at the girl using a similar technique as him. They heard the count down and then…. "Go!"

Both immediately let large blasts rip from their hands. Bakugou rocketed with speed but he could only alternate between blasts as he ran. It made him much faster than a normal person, giving him an ultimate time of four point one three seconds.

Due to the fact he hadn't taken to the air however and the fact he had to alternate, diminishing how much propulsion he ultimately gained, Izuku was able to outpace him. The second she'd heard the clear to begin she'd thrown both her hands behind her and let two massive blasts of energy go off that she didn't let die down even once as she lifted her feet off the ground so friction couldn't stop her and she wouldn't trip. Only once she was over the finish line did she let the two jets of energy fade, smiling as the robot announced her time.

"Two point seven six seconds!"

Aizawa's attitude could do with a change, but the others were definitely right earlier, she could tell these tests WERE gonna be fun!

* * *

**Test two: Grip Strength**

The second test was incredibly simple. Perhaps the simplest of all the tests. All the students had to do was clutch the handle of a machine as tightly as they could to determine how strong their grip was. So simple it was laughable.

And yet, she was nervous. It wasn't overwhelmingly nervous or anything but she couldn't decide if using her quirk was worth it here. She could still remember months ago when she'd gotten angry and accidentally cracked her desk. If she could channel that level of energy, she could get a higher reading.

If she focused too much energy though… she risked completely destroying the machine. As if deciding to answer her quandary for her, she overheard the students nearby. One with odd elbows and another with grape like hair marvelling at a tall teen with six arms wearing a mask.

"Woah dude! Five hundred and forty kilograms!? That's insane!" The shortest of them said, enthralled with his strength. Izuku took that as a sign. If she was going to succeed, she needed to ensure she got as many high scores as possible so she had to go for it!

Her hand lit up and she grinned as she _just_ managed to control the intensity enough that it didn't come spilling out her body. She watched the machine rapidly shoot up from fifty kilograms to a hundred and sixteen.

"Hah!"

…then she lost control and accidentally incinerated the grip strength machine. Aizawa sighed tiredly from nearby.

"We have reading backups. I'll check the last recorded number before it gave out for your score." He explained. She hoped the numbers didn't drop.

She was in for a pleasant surprise when she found out a few minutes later her quirk had accidentally made the numbers increase to a little over three hundred instead by accident.

* * *

**Test three: Ball Throw**

Mina grumbled at Izuku's side, cross armed as her go at the test hadn't bore much fruit, due to her quirk (which had turned out to be the ability to produce acid) not being much use for throwing the ball farther.

She kept grumbling and Izuku briefly caught something that sounded like "Hate balls" that made her grin, turning to the pink skinned girl.

"Well if you hate balls, then guess that just makes me even more eligible." She winked, giggling as Mina did some odd combination of a pout and a smile.

"Shame that I don't think you could handle how much I can produce." She shot back quietly with a wink of her own. Izuku grinned.

"Trust me, I'm more than familiar with large loads~"

"Hmm, guess I was wrong about your pretty looks, cause now I can't see how you look for how dirty you are." Mina teased with a giggle. Izuku nudged her shoulder and tapped one of her horns gently.

"Well I could always ask a super pretty and _horny_ girl to help clean me."

"How shameless…" A tall raven haired girl muttered to herself nearby, rubbing her arm and looking away. She was probably scoring the highest on the tests so far if Izuku's mental notes were right.

The blonde shook her head with a soft smile and turned, seeing Ochaco was up next. She silently cheered her friend, knowing she could get an amazing score.

Ten minutes later, that hunch was confirmed to be correct… but Izuku hadn't expected her to literally get an _infinity_ score. 'HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!'

Ochaco giggled as she walked back, shutting the regeneration teen's jaw which had dropped. "You'll catch flies if you leave it hanging open like that."

Shaking her head, Izuku quickly recovered and met Ochaco's eye before smirking. "Sorry but you'll have to get used to it. My jaw drops every time I see an amazingly pretty girl so It's gonna be dropping every time we talk."

Ochaco went pure red and started flailing embarrassed. Iida sighed. "Really, Midoriya?"

"Oh don't get jealous, handsome boys can do it as well so you'll see a lot of jaw dropping as well." She winked, watching the tall teen start sputtering, having no idea how to respond. Mina giggled.

"Dang, you need a drink Midoriya? Cause you're thirsty as heck." She giggled, before looking around. "Though let's be honest, your jaw should be dropping every time you see any girl in our class. I mean you saw them right?"

"I mean agreed, but I have some class to wait until I meet them before I go flirting." Izuku chuckled. "Don't forget the guys though, not like they aren't lookers as well."

"Yeah… we're total disasters aren't we?" Mina sighed wistfully. Izuku snorted.

"I'll high five to that."

And they did, while Aizawa face palmed and their friends continued to sputter and flail in embarrassment.

* * *

**Test four: Side Steps**

The sidesteps had been an interesting affair to try to figure out, as not many students could really use their quirk at all for it. In fact, the only people with eligible quirks in their current environment were the small purple haired boy from before who currently held first place, Bakugou who got second place but not an actually amazingly high score with his quirk being more hindrance than help due to the kickback and finally Izuku…

Izuku had to improvise. She had seen the kickback Bakugou had suffered and she knew she would be even more hindered if she tried to use that method, as unlike Bakugou, she hadn't had her body meticulously sculpted for years to combat kickback. She had to use a more elegant and refined approach.

And ironically, that elegant and refined approach made her look a bit silly, as she crossed her arms and pulled the fists up to her shoulders. She summoned as little energy as possible to her feet to hover without blasting off and fortunately, as it wasn't contained within her body it didn't go as badly as the grip strength test, and finally she set her pointer and middle fingers on both hands straight.

As the countdown began, they could all see the tips of each finger beginning to light up as she prepared and then… "GO!"

She let loose, firing highly concentrated yet incredibly powerful blasts out one set of fingers, then the other, then the first set, then the other again over and over, rapidly enough she was even managing to move faster than the shorter teen from before, though not by much.

By the end, she had six more sidesteps than the smaller teen and she had managed a unique and controlled use of her power. She couldn't stop smirking at the feeling of pride inside her.

* * *

The rest of the tests didn't have much to say about them. The seated toe touches and the sit ups had nothing for her to use her quirk to help with and the standing long jump had been insanely easy. Just to show off she'd done it 'Bakugou style' by using controlled blasts over continuous ones just to amuse herself.

She was pretty sure she cleared a whole second sandbox length from it.

Finally, the distance run. Iida had proven to be the fastest student on the ground while Izuku had shown with the sky she was the queen, the blonde passing the finish line only a second before Iida. Both had thought about it for a moment and agreed they were likely matched in speed, and that it was simply Izuku's ability to take to the air where there was less friction that gave her an advantage.

She didn't gloat though, just smiling and telling the taller teen to bring it on when he vowed to get faster than her. Before they knew it, after that, the tests were over and the scores were being announced.

"Here's how you all did."

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Izuku Midoriya/Shoto Todoroki (tied)**

**Katsuki Bakugou**

**Tenya Iida**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Mezo Shoji**

**Mashirao Ojiro**

**Eijirou Kirishima**

**Mina Ashido**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Koji Koda**

**Rikidou Satou**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Yuuga Aoyama**

**Hanta Sero**

**Denki Kaminari**

**Kyoka Jirou**

**Tooru Hagakure**

**Mineta Minoru**

"…And I lied. No one is going home." Aizawa announced, letting the hologram fade away. "It was just another layer to try to ensure you gave it your all on the test, which I trust all of you did."

Yeah, that was definitely directed at her. The girl just sighed, somehow she doubted it really was a ruse. Her theory was that something in the test made him decide not to expel whoever came in last place.

She could hope it was her words earlier but a part of her doubted it. Either way, she sighed in relief seeing all the friends she made weren't at risk, and now it was still possible for her to meet all her new classmates!

The prospect used to be something her old self would have dreaded but with her experiences with the class so far, she was buzzing with excitement to get to know them all as soon as possible.

"Alright, everyone, get back to class. We have a few more things to deal with then your other new teachers can deal with you." Aizawa announced, shooing them all back to class. "Start thinking of how to briefly and concisely explain your quirks, cause that's what we'll be doing first when we get back."

'Oh joy.'

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath as she stared into everyone's expectant eyes. She was the last one up.

"Okay… my quirk isn't easy to explain briefly, but you should all have a basic idea of what I can do. The truth is all of that is just a side effect though. Look I'll just straight up tell you the one thing you need to know. If for whatever reason you see me about to die? Do. Not. Approach. Get the hell away from me and take cover if you can. My quirk will save me but… it will be violent, destructive and could cause you all serious harm I don't know if I'd be able to revive in time to help fix."

There is a sombre mood in the air after she finishes saying that, heading back to her seat. Aizawa sighs as he takes the stand again.

"Well, now that that's out the way, just have to go over your class schedule then Present Mic will be taking over. Oh, and Midoriya?" She looked up confused at him, wondering what he wanted now. "Meet me back here after school."

'Probably detention. Whoop-de-doo.'

* * *

Izuku sighed when she'd finally met Aizawa after class. She thought it would ever be punishment of some kind like detention or even an expulsion. So she wasn't inclined to act very cordially when she walked in, immediately getting to the point.

"You know, if you're planning to expel me, it just comes across as cowardly to do it like this where the others won't see." She hums, only for him to shake his head.

"I'm not expelling you. As much as you are an annoying obnoxious brat so far-"

'Sure, because you gave such a good first impression.'

"-You are still capable, and I've had to work with far worse than a mouthy teen. Your files tell a story of someone who genuinely cares about heroics as well, so no, I'm not expelling you. The reason I told you to meet me is because the principal insisted on a special kind of tutoring for you, due to your… unique circumstance."

"Oh, so this is for the sake of my quirk then?" She asked, curious.

"Yes, mainly to help you develop a better control of it due to the short amount of time you had it. An older third year student volunteered to help you develop a better control on it, we'll be going to meet her in a minute." Aizawa explained as he stood up.

"Oh, then in that case, who is she?"

"Nejire Hado."


End file.
